Panic Room
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when someone from Penelopes past breaks into her house and hold her, JJ and Emily against their will?, what will happen to their kids Jack, Henry and the Morgan twins Matthew and Mia, will the sickos find the kids or will the men of the BAU save them all?
1. Chapter 1

Panic Room-Ch 1

Penelope Morgan woke up with a smile on her lips as she felt her husband kissing the side of her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I just loveeeeeeeee being woke up this way". He hovered over her and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I bet I can think of another way you like for me to wake you up baby girl".

Penelope giggled and said, "I bet you do handsome", he crashed his lips against hers and as his hand slid up her body they pulled apart when they heard their 5 year old twins running down the hall squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaa". Derek said, "to be continued later"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhh count on it handsome".

Derek jumped up and grabbed his daughter Amelia when she ran through the door, his son squealed as he ran right past Derek and jumped into his mommys arms, she kissed the top of his head and said, "what's wrong Mattie"?, Amelia and Matthew were surprises that arrived bright and early on Christmas morning about 7 months after Derek and Penelope were married.

Matthew looked up and said, "daddy tried to get me", she ruffled his hair and said, "he did huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh", Mia laughed as Derek kissed the side of her face several times before collapsing on the bed beside Penelope and Matthew. Derek said, "are you two ready for breakfast"?, they nodded their heads yes and Penelope said, "don't forget after breakfast Henry is coming over to play with you".

Matthew said, "awesomeeeeeee", Mia said, "yayyyyyyyyyyyy, I love Henry", Derek tickled her and said, "ohhhhhhhh no you don't missy", she said, "daddy me not Missy, me Mia". He hugged her tight and said, "ohhhh I'm sorry", she laid her head down on his chest and sighed as he kissed the top of her head and said, "daddy loves you".

She looked up at him and said, "I love you to daddy", Matthew said, "what about me"?, Derek laughed and said, "well daddy loves you to", Penelope said, "and mommy loves allllllllll of you" causing the twins to laugh. Derek said, "how about chocolate chip pancakes today"?, Mia rubbed her stomach and said, "yummy daddy" as her and her brother jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Derek pulled his shirt over his head and kised his wife on the lips and said, "why don't you get dressed and I'll go down and start the pancakes"?, she smiled and said, "you keep this up and I might have to marry you". He laughed and said, "goddess we've been married for 5 years", she said, "ohhhh does my boyfriend know about it"?, he winked and said, "ohhhhhh yeah he knows, he knows" as he headed out of the room.

She got up and grabbed an outfit out of her closet and headed into the bathroom to get changed, a few minutes later she walked out dressed and ready to face the day, or so she thought. She walked over and opened the curtains and said, "it's beautiful out today", she took a deep breath and then turned and headed out of the room.

When she stepped into the kitchen she smiled as she stood there watching the twins as they helped their dad with the pancakes, she cleared her throat and said,  
"who wants milkkkkkkkk"?, the twins in unison said, "me me me me". She grinned as she pulled 2 cups out of the cabinet and put them on the table so she could pour milk in them.

She then walked over and poured 2 cups of coffee and put them on the table before joining her husband and beautiful children for breakfast, she laughed as she watched her kids eating. She reached over and wiped the syrup off of their chins and winked at them when the twins said, "thank youuuuuuuu momma", she took a sip of her coffee and said, "you are very welcome" as they finished their breakfast.

Across the street sat someone from their past, well from Penelopes past and he was watching the house to see what they should have had but what happened his woman, his black queen chose a chocolate adonis over him. He squeezed the steering wheel and said, "I will get what I should have had, I will get my family with my queen". 


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank Kimd33 for the idea for this story, thanks girlie

Panic Room-Ch 2

After breakfast Penelope said, "alright you two, go get washed up and get all of that syrup off of your faces before Henry and Jack get here", they ran squealing toward the stairs. Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "ever think about having more goddess"?, she said, "well now that" and her sentence was cut short by someone knocking at the door.

Derek kissed her lips and said, "hold that thought gorgeous" as he headed to answer the door he could hear Jack and Henry talking on the other side of their door. He opened the door and said, "welcome to casa Morgan" as he stepped aside to let them inside, 8 year old Jack giggled as he ran past them and he was closely followed by 7 year old Henry Reid.

Matthew laughed as he saw the boys running toward them, Henry smiled as Mia wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "hiiiiiiii Henwy", he said, "hi Mia are you ready to play"?, she said, "yeahhhhhhh" as she pulled him through the house. JJ and Emily walked inside and Emily said, "Hotch and the other boys are out in the SUV waiting ".

Derek kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "see ya later momma and remember that later tonight we are sooooooo on", she giggled and said, "ohhhh I'll remember and you just be careful". He kissed her gently on the lips and they pulled apart when JJ said, "heyyyyyyyy get a room", he laughed and said, "we have plenty of rooms girls and they alllllllll work just fine",

Emily walked over and playfully slapped him on the arm and said, "TMI Morgannnn", he laughed and said, "have fun and be good please", JJ said, "now what fun would that be if we were"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "humor me please". She laughed and said, "don't worry we will be good and please be gone so our fun can start", he laughed and said, "yes mammmmmm" as he headed out of the door.

JJ said, "now that the husbands are goneeeeeee what do you want to do"?, Penelope said, "first things first how about we put a movie on upstairs and let the kids play and then we can start planning the family vacation while our hubbys are gone"?, Emily said, "I like the way you think PG". Penelope laughed and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes" as she made her way up the stairs.

She stuck her head in Matthews room and said, "how about you guys watch this movieeeee and then we will have some lunch"?, Jack said, "yayyy that's our favoriet movie aunt P". She ruffled his hair and said, "that's why I'm your favorite aunt, right"?, he laughed and said, "uh huh, definitley" as he threw his arms around her waist.

She watched as Jack walked over and put the movie in the dvd player and joined the rest of the kids in the floor, Penelope smiled before turing around and heading toward the stairs. The man outside laughed as a few other men joined him, one of them named Todd said, "are we about ready to head inside"?, the leader said,  
"almost, let's give them a few more minutes, I know for a fact that the husbands will be gone for several hours", the men laughed as they sat there waiting on time to pounce on their prey.

When Penelope got back down to the living room she said, "the kids are all watching their favorite movie", Emily said, "that's why you are the favorite aunt I guess" causing them all to laugh. Penelope sighed and said, "okay girlies any ideas on where we want to go this year"?, Emily and JJ in unison said, "HAWAII"  
causing Penelope to say, "I like that idea".

As they started pulling out pamphlets looking Penelope said, "ohhhh this looks nice" as she looked at the villas that were right on the beach, JJ said, "I think that Rossi has a huge house on the beach". Emily said, "speaking of Rossi where is Fran"?, Penelope said, "she had something to do this afternoon but she said that she would be here this evening", they all nodeed their heads as they picked up their tea to take a sip.

The men slowly made their way toward the house, 3 toward the front and a few headed around the back so that they could cut off any escape that the girls would try to make. The leader whispered, "on the count of 3 we go in boys", they all listened as he said, "1, 2 and 3" they all made their way inside the house and the leader smiled as he saw the woman he was there after, his queen Penelope.


	3. Chapter 3

Panic Room-Ch 3

The girls stood up ready to fight as the men moved closer, one man closed and locked the doors while another closed all of the blinds and curtains, Penelope  
said, "who are you and what do you want"?, nothing was said as the men moved closer. One man tried to grab JJ and she popped him in the nose and heard a loud  
sound and she inwardly smiled knowing that she had busted his nose.

Another reached out for Emily and she kneed him in the balls causing him to drop to his knees, Jack heard loud crashing noises coming from downstairs so he put  
his finger to his lips and said, "shhhhhh" as he muted the tv and made his way toward the door. He saw several men attaching his mom and aunts, he remembered  
what he was told and him and Henry grabbed the twins and headed toward the panic room.

Matthew looked up and said, "why are we in hewe"?, Jack said, "shhhhh Mattie, we need to get in here and hide", Mias little lips started trembling and Henry said,  
"shhh shhhh it's okay Mia, we will be safe in here". She looked up as they stopped in front of the wall and said, "you pomise"?, he smiled and said, "I do Mia,  
I promise".

Jack pulled the lever on the bottom of the cabinet and sighed as the wall opened, Henry carried Mia inside and he carried Matthew inside, he pushed the lever  
on the inside causing the wall to close and when they were all fully inside the room he pushed the button locking them safely inside. Henry said, "what did you  
see"?, Jack said, "I saw men, big men and they were fighting our moms".

The leader headed toward Penelope and when he tried to grab her she pulled out of his reach and said, "don't you touch me you sick freak", the man laughed and  
when she heard that laugh she said, "Sh Sh Shane"?, he pulled his mask off and said, "it's me my queen". He touched her face and said, "I came back for you and  
our family".

She stepped back and said, "don't touch me", he said, "before this day is over I'll do more than touch you", she slapped him hard across the face fillin him with  
anger. He said, "I usually don't hit women butttttt" and then his hand flew hitting her soundly across the face, she grabbed her cheek and said, "you bastard,  
you'll pay for that".

He chuckled and said, "and who's going to stop us, we happen to know for a fact that your husbands are gone and will be gone for hours and by the time they get  
back everything will be over". He grabbed her by the arm and threw her down on the couch, 2 men snuck up behind JJ and Emily and stuck needles into their necks  
before they knew what was going on.

They fought the men for a few minutes but it didn't take long before everything started going black and the last thing they heard before passing completely out  
was Penelope screaming their names. Shane looked at the men and said, "take the blonde into the back bedroom which is right around the corner and make sure she  
is completely restrained on that bed".

The man smirked as he picked JJ up off the floor and made his way toward the bedroom, Shane then looked at the other man and said, "take this one to the first  
bedroom on the left and make sure that she can't get away". The man smiled and said, "yes Shane", as he started down the hall he said, "can I have some fun with  
this one"?, he laughed and said, "soon, very very soon" and he grinned as he disappeared at the end of the hall.

Penelope said, "wh what are you going to do with them"?, he plopped down on the couch beside her and said, "if you play nice with me they won't be killed buttt  
my men will still get to have their fun, I gotta pay them somehow don't I"?, a smiled graced his face as he leaned in and tried to kiss her on the lips. She  
slapped him and said, "DON'T TOUCH ME".

He pulled out a needle and said, "I can have you if I want", she said, "no no please don't do that, please don't drug me", he slid his hand up her thigh and  
said, "well then I suggest that you play nice my queen". She swallowed hard and said, "I'm not your queen, not anymore", he grabbed her face hard and said, "you  
will always be my queen".

Matthew said, "what is dis pwace"?, Jack said, "this is a panic room", Mia said, "what dat"?, Jack said, "this has been here for almost a year" and the twins  
looked up at him as he started telling them about the room. Mia jumped into Henrys lap and buried her head in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and  
said, "they can't get us in here Mia, we're safe, I promise".

Flashback:

Derek and Penelope smiled as they led the team toward their panic room, when they showed them Jack said, "wow uncle Derek this is cooooool", he ruffled the boys  
hair and said, "we want to show this to you and Henry just in case something ever happens". Jack said, "like what"?, Penelope said, "in case somebody might ever  
break into the house".

Derek said, "if something happened and you needed to hide you just walk over here and pull down on this" and Jack smiled as he tugged and the wall opened", Derek  
said, "then you all step inside and then do you see this lever right here"?, Jack and Henry nodded their heads and Derek said, "then you pull this lever right  
here and the wall will close and then you step into the panic room and push this button right here and it will lock you guys all in here safe and sound".

Penelope said, "we have food and water right here in the fridge and there is blankets and pillows and in case that somebody is hurt we have a huge first aid kit  
up and ready". Derek said, "and right here we have games to keep you all occupied until we can get to you", Jack said, "but if something happens how do we let  
you know"?, Penelope said, "you flip this switch right here and it will pop up all of our names, do you see it"?, the boys nodded their heads and she said,  
"then you push the buttons beside the names that you want to call and then the call will go right through to us".

Derek let the boys try the routine several times just to make sure that they knew what to do", Derek put his hand on Jack and Henrys shoulders and said, "you  
two are the oldest and if anything happens it's up to you to take care of the younger kids". Henry and Jack looked at each other and then at the adults and  
little Hotch said, "you can count on us" END OF FLASHBACK.

Shane slid his hand down her arm and said, "I can't wait to be with you again Penelope, I've missed you", the feeling of his fingers on her skin was making her  
skin crawl. He said, "I knew that you married super agent Morgan and I knew when you had the twins, and the marriage and kids, everything should have been you  
and me not you and him".

He touched her face and said, "but don't worry we'll soon be together, all of us and then we can have our own family" as he slid one hand down to her stomach  
as he grinned wickedly. She struggled and he said, "I wasn't wanting to do this but you aren't leaving me much choice" and he held her down with his body as  
he stuck the needle into her neck and the last thing that she thought of as her world turned black was the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Panic Room-Ch 4

After making sure that Matthew, Mia and Henry were safe he walked over to the switch and flipped it just like he was taught, meanwhile across town Derek, Hotch,  
Reid and Dave were laughing and talking as they finished their wine. Derek said, "I gotta tell ya I wish I was home with my baby girl", Dave said, "ahhhhh you have years to make babies with kitten" causing them all to laugh.

Derek felt his phone buzzing on his hip, he pulled his cell off and saw "EMERGENCY" flashing on his ID, he hit talk and said, "what's wrong"?, Jack was watching the pictures on the security camera and said, "me me men broke into the house and have mom and JJ in different room and aunt P is in the living room sleeping on the couch".

Derek stood up and motioned for the men to follow him, when they were out in the SUV he put it on speaker and said, "what do you mean sleeping Jack"?, he said, "there is a man standing over her and it looks like she's sleeping". Jack said, "what about your mom and aunt JJ"?, he said, "they aren't in the same room with aunt P dad, I don't know where they are".

Derek said, "can you tell how many men there are"?, he said, "in the living room I see 4 no wait there comes 2 more", Dave said, "so we have 6 men", he looked down at the phone and said, "Jack do you see guns"?, he said, "I think so, it looks like they are sticking out of the back of their pants uncle Dave", Hotch took a deep breath and said, "whoever it is that has them is smart, he's seperated the girls".

Derek said, "are you and the other kids safe"?, Jack said, "yeah we're all here in the panic room", Mia looked up and said, "daddyyyyy, I want my daddyyyy", it was then that Derek said, "tell her to come to the phone Jack". He looked at Mia and said, "your dad wants to talk to you", she got up from Henrys lap and made her way over to the phone.

She sniffed and said, "daddy I'm afwaid", he said, "I know you are princess but Jack and Henry will keep you safe till daddy can get to you", she wiped her eyes and said, "you pomise"?, he said, "yes baby I promise, you are safe right there in that room, just listen to Jack and Henry". She said, "alwight daddy, I love you".

Derek smiled and said, "I love you to baby girl", she then handed the phone back to Jack as she ran back over to Henry, Derek said, "we are on our way Jack, just stay where you are till we come and get you". He said, "alright uncle Derek", Hotch said, "I love you son and I'm so proud of you and Henry", Jack said, "I love you to dad".

Reid said, "Jack tell Henry that I love him and that he is doing a great job", Jack looked over his shoulder and said, "Henry your dad said that he loves you and that you are doing a great job". Henry said, "tell dad I love him to", Reid smiled and said, "remember there is food and drink there and board games", Jack said, "I remember uncle Spence".

Derek said, "we are on our way Jack", he said, "be careful", Hotch said, "we will" and when the call ended Jack walked over and pulled a game off the shelf and set it up and said, "how about we play a game"?, Matthew looked at Mia and said, "come on sissy, dey will take care of us". She took a deep breath and nodded her head yes as her and Henry scooted closer.

JJ opened her eyes and saw that her wrists were cuffed to the bedposts and her ankles were tied to the foot of the bed, as she looked around she saw that she was in her bra and panties. She struggled against her restraints and found that she couldn't move, she looked up when she heard someone fumbling with the door knob.

When the door opened she saw a man stepping into the room, she said, "who are you and what do you want"?, he smiled at her and said, "soon you will be finding out what I want" as he put a bag on the table beside her. He opened the bag and laid several torture devices on the table and said, "it's time to play agent Reidddddddd".

Emily opened her eyes and found that her hands and feet were tied to the bed, she struggled to get free and that is when a man walked into the room and said, "don't struggle because you aren't going anywhere". She said, "let me go", he said, "noooooo not quite yet", she said, "do you know that we are all FBI agents and you will do some serious time for this"?, he laughed and said, "I know Mrs. Hotchner, I know".

Emily looked down and saw that she to was in her bra and panties and said, "why don't you let us go, you haven't done anything to us", the man pulled out a taser and smiled down at her and aimed it at her and pushed the button. He smiled happily as he watched her bounce all over the top of the bed, he said, "wellll I have nowwwwww".

Penelope opened her eyes and found that she was in the exercise room and she was tied to the exercise machine, she looked down and saw that she was still in her clothes and took a deep breath. She struggled against her restraints and Shane said, "don't waste your time my queen, you aren't going anywhere, not until you give me what I want".

She said, "LET ME GOOOOOOO", he slapped her across the face and ripped the front of her dress open and said, "this is going to be fun" as he claimed her lips with his.


	5. Chapter 5

Panic Room-Ch 5

JJ opened her eyes as she caught her breath and she saw the man standing there with a knife in his hands, he took the blade and slowly and gently slid the blade up her leg. She looked down and saw that he wasn't pressing hard enough to hurt her, he licked his lips as he put the knife in the holster on his side and slid his hand up her leg toward her thigh.

JJ struggled against her restraints and said, "please don't do this, please just go", the man laughed as he leaned down and kissed her stomach and then started kissing his way up the valley between her breasts. JJ bit down on her lip as she felt the man unsnap the front of her bra, he looked her in the eyes and said,  
"it's time for us to get to know each other a little better" and then he latched onto one of her nipples causing her to scream "NOOOOOOOO".

Emily swallowed hard as she watched the man walk around the bed, he had tased her 4 times and she was numb all over, he smiled and said, "not so fiesty now are ya"?, she said, "wh wh when I get out of here, I'll kill you". The man laughed and said, "I'm not afraid of you" as he popped her hard in the stomach causing her to lose her breath.

Shane moaned as he thrusted his tongue Penelopes mouth, she bit down on his tongue causing him to pull away screaming, she smiled but that smile fell from her face when he slapped her hard. She licked her lips and tasted blood and said, "is that all you got, boy you're getting soft", he grabbed her face and said, "I will show you who's soft" as he unsnapped the front of her bra.

Derek and the rest of the team parked a couple of blocks away and quickly made their way toward the house, Reid said, "when we catch the bastards that are doing this to our wives and babies they are dead mennnnnnnnn". Dave said, "easy son, we have to go in there and focus on saving the girls and my grandbabies", Reid nodded his head yes as they headed closer and closer to Dereks house.

Mia looked up at Henry and said, "haha go back 5 spaces", Henry tapped the end of her nose and smiled as he backed up the 5 spaces, Matthew looked up at Jack and said, "do you fink momma is alwight"?, he said, "she's going to be alright, dad, nonno and our uncles will be here soon". Matthew smiled as he took his turn at the game.

Emily looked up at the man and coughed and said, "does it make you feel big to hit a woman"?, he said, "ohhhh trust me that little hit is going to be the least of your worries soon". She then watched helplessly as he started slowly removing his shirt, he said, "now Mrs. Hotchner you are going to get to see what it's like to be screwed by a real man" as he smirked down at her.

JJ wanted to vomit when she heard the man release her nipple with a pop, he said, "you're so beautiful and soon you're going to be mineeeeeeee, alllll mine"  
as he slid his hands down to her panties. He licked his lips as he put his hands on the side of her panties and tugged them, he then tossed them on the floor as he started tossing his clothes in the floor.

Shane said, "I've missed feeling your body under mine Penelope, the way you would moan my name as I slid in and out of you", he closed his eyes and said, "and I know that your hotstuff can't satisfy you like I can". She laughed and said, "Derek is 10 times the man you will ever be", he pulled out a knife and he smiled as her eyes got huge when he started waving it around.

Penelope said, "you don't want to hurt me Shane", he said, "no I don't want to but you are leaving me with no choice", he was pulled from his conversation with Penelope when one of the men knocked on the door. He laughed at Penelope and said, "don't go anywhere sweetness", she looked at him and said, "you bastard, you sick bastard".

Shane walked to the door and said, "what is it"?, the man said, "they're coming", he said, "how did they know" and then he said, "thost brats, you need to find the brats and kill them, kill them all". When Penelope heard that she said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", you can't hurt my babies", Shane walked over and said, "shut up or I'll give you something to scream about".

She opened her mouth to scream again and he walked over and tapped her mouth and said, "I said shut up" and just to get his point across he took the knife out and stabbed her on her thigh causing her to scream against her gag.


	6. Chapter 6

Panic Room-Ch 6

Derek looked through a window and saw 1 man walking around in the living room, he said, "I wonder where the others are"?, Hotch said, "Morgan, I want you and Reid to go in around back and Dave and I will go through the front". Derek and Reid nodded their heads as they headed around the back of the house, Dave said,  
"the girls had better be alright or I'll kill them", Hotch said, "you'll have to get in line" as they headed around to the front porch.

Hotch whispered, "on the count of 3 we go", a few seconds later they heard, "1, 2, 3" and they made entry into the house, knowing that the children were all safe and sound upstairs in the panic room Hotch said, "we need to split up". Derek said, "why don't you and Reid go that way Hotch and me and Dave will head this way", Hotch and Reid nodded their heads as they headed down the hall.

Dave stepped into the kitchen and a man stepped out and tried to stab him, he dodged and hit the man in the face with his fist, the man smiled and said, "let's see what you got old man". Derek was making his way down the hall when he heard someone talking, he stopped outside a door and heard a voice say, "it's time Penelope, it's time to make you mine".

He stepped back and got ready to kick the door in and that is when he felt a strong arm wrap around him, he elbowed the man in the stomach, the man grunted and said, "you bastard you're going to die". Derek turned to face him and said, "you don't want to do this man", the man pulled out a gun and said, "ohhhhh but I do".

Emily looked up at the man as he climbed between her legs, he said, "get ready Mrs. Hotchner", Emily shook her head and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO" and that is when Hotch kicked the door in and stepped into the room. The man said, "wellllll lookie lookie, it's your husband", he reached under the pillow and grabbed the gun and said, "make one more move and she's dead".

Reid heard a muffled cry and kicked the door open and when he saw the man laying on top of JJ he aimed his gun and shot twice hitting the man in the leg, the man rolled off JJ and said, "you son of a" and raised his knife and stabbed JJ in the side. Reid said, "JAYJEEEEEEEE" and shot the man between the eyes and then watched as the man fell onto the floor.

Dave smiled at the man and said, "don't let the gray in my beard make you a chicken son", the man said, "ohhhh it doesn't old man, it doesn't" as he stepped forward and punched Dave in the face. Dave said, "is that all you got, my momma hits harder than that and she's 90", the man lunged again and when he missed Dave punched him in the face and stomach.

Derek flipped the man over his shoulder and said, "trust me man you don't want to do this", the man stepped forward and sliced Dereks arm open and laughed and said, "ohhhh how did that feel"?, Derek kicked the man in the face and said "how did that feel stupid"?, the man grabbed his stomach and then jumped in and the two men started battling for control over the knife.

Hotch said, "get away from her now", the man said, "now now agent Hotchner", Hotch said, "Em are you alright"?, she nodded her head yes as tears streamed down her face. Hotch said, "it doesn't have to end this way", the man pushed the gun into her side and said, "shut up or she dies", he kept his gun aimed at the man and said, "you don't want to hurt her because if you do you won't live to make it to jail", he then stepped forward and the man pulled the trigger and as Hotch watch the blood slide down his wifes side he shot the man 3 times in the chest and smiled as he watched his body fall on the bed.

Reid walked over and untied JJ and said, "hang on Jayje, please hang on", she looked at him and said, "He He Henry", Reid said, "he's safe and sound and up in the panic room with the others". Reid put pressure on the wound and said, "please don't leave me Jayje", she looked up at him and said, "I love you", he kissed her gently and said, "and I love you".

Derek got control of the knife and smirked as he plunged the knife into the mans chest, he watched as he gasped for air as he fell to the floor, he then took a deep breath as he made his way back toward the room where his baby girl was. Shane smiled at Penelope as he pulled her down into the floor, he pushed her legs open and said, "it's time my queen" as he crashed his mouth to hers.

Derek kicked the door in and said, "FBI freezeeeeee", Shane laughed and said, "you're to late super agent" and Derek fired his gun hitting Shane in the back of the legs 3 times and before Derek could get to Penelope Shane raised his knife and plunged it into her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Panic Room-Ch 7

Dave looked down at the man on the floor and said, "if you're smart you'll stay there" as he moved in to cuff him, the man grabbed Dave by the leg and pulled him down on the floor. Fran pulled up in front of the house and noticed that the front door was open, she got out of the car and quickly headed inside, when she stepped into the living room she heard the sound of fighting coming from the kitchen.

She walked over and saw a man getting ready to stick a knife into her husbands chest, she picked up a skillet from the stove and ran over and said, "leave my husband aloneeeeee" and then hit him on the back of the head. Dave laughed as the man fell onto the floor, he quickly cuffed him and then got up and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "my hero".

Fran said, "what's going on"?, he said, "to make a long story short several men broke into the house and held the girls and kids, Derek, Hotch and Reid are trying to find the girls". Fran said, "what about the babies"?, Dave said, "they are safe and sound up in the panic room", Fran hugged her husband but they pulled apart quickly when they heard Reid screaming, "nooooooooo Jayje, you can't leave me".

Dave looked at Fran for a second before they ran toward the sound of the screams, he pushed the door open and saw JJ unconscious with blood gushing out of her side. Fran pulled out her cell and dialed 911, a few seconds later they heard Derek screaming and Fran ran toward him, she stopped in the door and saw Derek hovering over Penelope who had a knife lodged in her chest.

She saw the man beside Derek moving and said, "WATCH OUTTTTTT", Derek aimed his gun and said, "I swear to God that if you move I will kill you", Shane laid there and held his hands up as Derek cuffed him. Shane said, "you shot me", he said, "you're lucky that you're still breathing" as he turned his attention back to his baby girl.

Hotch looked down at his wife and said, "hang on Em, you have to hang on", he put pressure on the wound as Dave ran into the room, he looked up and said, "medics,  
we need medics". Dave said, "they're on the way", Emily opened her eyes and said, "Jay", Dave said, "Reid is with her, the bastard stabbed her, Emily said, "the babiesssss"?, Hotch said, "they're safe in the panic room".

Dave said, "Fran is with Derek and Penelope", Emily coughed causing blood to run out of her mouth and she said, "P P PG", Dave said, "I'm not sure about kitten but I can go check on her". Emily nodded her head yes and then squeezed Hotchs hand as Dave ran out of the room, he ran to where he heard Frans voice and there sat Derek holding Penelope in his arms as he tried not to touch the knife.

Derek said, "she has to be alright, she just has to be", Penelope weakly opened her eyes and said, "bab babies"?, Derek said, "they're fine goddess", she said,  
"ca ca can't br bre breathe". Dave said, "medics are on the way kitten just hang on", she took a shallow breath before her eyes closed, Derek said, "baby please open your eyes, pleaseeeeee".

It wasn't but a few minutes even though for everybody at the Morgan house it felt like hours but sirens could now be heard coming up the street, Fran said, "I'll go show them where everybody is". She said, "what do you want me to do about the babies"?, Derek said, "they don't need to see eveybody like this, they are alright upstairs", she nodded her head as she ran out of the room.

Reid reluctantly stepped back when the medics ran into the room, he watched as they quickly applied a pressure dressing to try to stop the bleeding so they could get her loaded and on her way to hospital. Hotch looked up when the medics came over to Emily, he let go of her hand and stepped back and watched as they gently rolled her over to see if there was an exit point.

Derek said, "hang on sweetness, please don't leave me", her eyes fluttered open and she said, "h h hot stuffffff", he said, "there's my girl", the medics ran past Dave and over to Penelope. They looked at the knife sticking out of her chest and said, "we have to leave the knife in because if we remove it that will cause her to lose a lot more blood", Derek nodded his head as he watched the medics getting his baby girl onto the backboard.

After what seemed like days all three girls were loaded onto the ambulances and their husbands jumped on, Derek looked at Fran and said, "momma", she said, "go baby boy, don't worry about the kids I'll be here". Dave said, "please let us know when you find out something", he said, "I will" before the ambulance door slammed shut and they pulled away from the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Panic Room-Ch 8

Jack and Henry were keeping the twins occupied when they heard the lever being pulled, Jack and Henry put the twins behind them and then they smiled when they saw Fran and Dave standing there when the door opened. Mia and Matthew ran over to Fran and Dave and wrapped their little arms around their legs, Fran picked Mia up and kissed her cheek while Dave did the same to Matthew.

Jack said, "where's dad"?, Dave said, "your dads are gone to the hospital with your moms", Henry said, "a a are they alright"?, Dave said, "why don't you two come out here with us and your nana and I will tell you what we can". The two boys looked at each other before following Fran and Dave out into Derek and Penelopes bedroom.

Hotch looked down at Emily and said, "don't you dare give up on me Em, do you hear me"?, she nodded her head yes as she gasped for air, Hotch watched as the medic put the oxygen mask over her face. He squeezed her hand and said, "I love you", she winked at him as she squeezed his hand, the medic looked up at the heart monitor and said, "we should be at the hospital in about 4 to 5 minutes".

Reid looked down at his very pale wife and brought her hand up to his lips and said, "I'm so sorry Jayje, I'm so sorry that I left you today", she squeezed his hand and said, "it isn't your f f fault". He said, "save your strength", she nodded her head yes as she closed her eyes again, Reid looked at the machines and knew that JJ wasn't doing good, not doing good at all".

Derek took a deep breath as he looked down at the knife that was sticking out of Penelopes chest, he was internally kicking himself for leaving that house, if he'd only stayed then this wouldn't have happened and then his baby girl, JJ and Emily wouldn't be fighting for their lives. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you so much baby and I need you to hang on for me and the twins".

Dave looked at the kids and said, "JJ was stabbed in the side and I'm not going to lie to you Henry it was bad but just as soon as your dad finds out anything he will let us know". He looked up at Dave and said, "is my mommy gonna die"?, Dave ran his hand over the little boys head and said, "your momma is a fighter buddy and she is going to do everything that she can to make sure that she is here for you and your daddy".

Fran looked at Jack and said, "your momma was shot", his eyes got big and he said, "sh shot, where"?, Fran said, "in the stomach and chest area and she was awake and trying to talk to your dad when they left in the ambulance". He looked up at Fran and said, "she isn't gonna die is she nana Fran"?, she kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "she's going to be fine honey", Jack laid his head against her side as the tears streamed down his face.

Matthew looked up at Dave and said, "what about momma"?, he said, "your momma has a big owwie to her chest", Mia looked over and said, "she isn't gonna weave us is she"?, Dave shook his head and said, "no sweetie, your momma loves you both and your daddy and she is going to fight with everything she has so that she can be with you", the twins then buried their heads in their grandparents chests and started crying.

Emily was the first one wheeled into the ER and put straight into Trauma 1, Hotch watched from inside the room as several doctors and nurses worked to save his wife. He would look at Emily and then the machines that she was hooked up to, he listned as bloodwork, X-rays and a CT scan of the abdomen was ordered before he was escorted out of the room.

Reid practially ran to keep up with the gurney that was carrying his wife, he was stopped outside the door as the doctors started working to stablize JJ so that they could get her to surgery. Reid watched as she was quickly hooked up to several machines, he took a deep breath and said, "please be alright Jayje, we can't lose you, we can't lose you".

Derek was walking beside Penelope holding her hand as they ran into the ER, he said, "I'm here sweetness, I'm here", several doctors and nurses ran into the exam room as they started working on her. Derek stepped back and watched as the doctor examined the placement of the knife, she looked up and said, "we need to get her to the OR STAT".

Derek said, "can I please tell her I love her before you take her"?, the doctor nodded her head yes and watched as Derek leaned over and said, "I love you baby girl and I need you to fight harder than you have ever fought before". He kissed her lips gently and said, "we'll be right here waiting for you", the doctor then stepped forward and said, "we need to go".

Derek stepped back and watched as his baby girl disappeared through a set of double doors at the end of the hall


	9. Chapter 9

Panic Room-Ch 9

Fran said, "how about we go to our house"?, Jack said, "can we call dad and check on mom"?, Dave smiled and said, "you bet kiddo but first let's get some things into the twins bags so we can head out okay"?, he nodded his head yes as they all headed out of the room. A few minutes later they were heading toward Fran and Daves place.

Dave pulled out his cell and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings he heard, "yeah Dave", he said, "any news"?, he said, "they are getting ready to take Emily to surgery and I haven't heard anything on JJ or Penelope". He took a deep breath and said, "how's Jack"?, Dave said, "I think that he really needs to hear your voice right now".

Hotch said, "put him on", Dave said, "here kiddo your dad wants to talk to you", Jack took the phone and said, "dad, how's mom"?, he said, "they are getting ready to take mommy to surgery". He said, "please tell her that I love her", he said, "I will buddy I promise", Jack said, "we're going over to nonno and nana Frans house".

Hotch said, "that's a good idea Jack and I am so proud of you and Henry, you two did such an amazing job of keeping each other and the twins safe", he wiped his eyes and said, "but we couldn't help our mommys". Hotch said, "what happened to your mommy wasn't your fault Jack and I don't want you and Henry to blame yourselves because you couldn't have stopped what happened".

Jack said, "maybe we could have helped them", Hotch said, "you all could have gotten hurt, you did the right thing and now thanks to the two of you all four of you are safe and sound". Jack took a deep breath and said, "I love you daddy", he wiped his eyes and said, "I love you to Jack", the doctor walked over and said, "we're getting ready to take your wife to surgery".

Hotch said, "I promise that when I find out something about your mom that I will call and let you know and I need for you to be good and listen to nonno and nana Fran and help Henry to take care of the twins". Jack said, "I will dad, you can count on me, count on us", Hotch smiled and said, "I never doubted it son, never doubted it for a minute" as the call ended.

Emily opened her eyes and said, "wh wh where am I"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "your at the hospital and they are getting ready to take you to surgery Em". He said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner", she said, "I I I lo love you t to", he said, "Jack wanted me to tell you that he loves you", she weakly smiled and said, "he was s s so br brave".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "he sure was and I told him how proud we were", she swallowed hard as she heard the doctor say, "we need to take her now", he kissed her one final time and said, "promise me that you will be back". Emily nodded her head and said, "I pr pr promise" and then he watched as the gurney carrying his wife headed up the hall.

Reid felt his heart racing as he watched them heading out of the door with JJ, he walked over and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she weakly smiled and said, "I lo love yo you to". As he watched her heading up the hall he wiped his eyes and said, "you have to be alright Jayje, you just have to be", when the double doors closed he took a deep breath as a nurse led her toward the waiting room.

Derek was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands when Hotch and Reid joined him, he looked up and said, "how are Jayje and Em"?, Reid said, "they just took them down for surgery". Derek said, "they took baby girl down about 20 minutes ago", Hotch said, "why don't you call and check on the twins"?, he took a deep breath and said, "that sounds like a good idea, I really need to hear their voices right now".

Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "I just talked to Jack a few minutes ago and he said that they were heading over to Dave and Frans house", Derek stood up and said, "I'm going to step outside and call the twins". Hotch said, "if they tell us anything about Penelope I'll call you", he said, "thanks man"  
as he turned and headed toward the exit.

As Derek was getting ready to walk out the door he heard Shanes voice screaming for something for pain, he pushed past the doctors and nurses and pinned him down to the bed. Shane laughed and said, "how's your baby girl"?, he wrapped his hands around the mans throat and said, "better than you" as he started sqeezing him around the neck causing him to cough and gasp for air as the doctors and nurses worked to pull him away.


	10. Chapter 10

Panic Room-Ch 10

Derek was finally pulled away from Shane but it took 5 security guards to do it, one of the guards said, "calm down sir", he pulled lose and said, "calm down are you seriously telling me to calm down, if you know what this bastard did you wouldn't be holding me back". They looked at Derek as he said, "this man here and several of his friends broke into my home and held my wife and two women that are like my sisters, my twins and their kids hostage".

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he said "his friends shot one of my friends and stabbed the other and he tried to rape my wife and when he didn't get the chance to do that he stabbed her in the chest". The doctor said, "I'm so sorry sir but he is one of my patients and I'm going to have to ask you to step away or I will call the police".

Derek laughed and said, "no need to call them", he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his credentuals and said, "I'm with the FBI and this sick bastard is going away for what he did and so are all of his friends". He smirked at Shane and said, "well at least the ones that survived", Shane said, "get him away from me, you all saw it, you all saw him try to kill me".

Derek smiled and said, "we will be seeing each other again Shane, count on it" as he turned and walked out of the room, once he was outside he looked up to see police cars pulling up in front of the hospital. He looked at Derek and said, "Agent Morgan"?, he said, "yes", he said, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your wife and friends".

He said, "thank you but when can you get that freak out of here and take him where he belongs and that's jail", the officer said, "that's what I came to talk to the doctor about". Derek said, "I hope that you are going to have him guarded", the officer said, "yes of course", he said, "we have 4 of his 6 friends in custody".

Derek said, "what happened to the other 2"?, the officer said, "they were dead when we arrived on the scene"?, he said, "any idea of who the men were"?, the officer opened his notebook and said, "one of them was a Darrell Turner and Carl Todd". Derek said, "did you say Carl Todd"?, he said, "yes, do you know who he is"?, Derek said, "we all use to work with his sister Jordan at the BAU".

The officer said, "do you think that it might be connected to Jordan in some way"?, he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "it's possible, if I were you I would sersiously check into it". The officer nodded his head as he headed inside to check on the condition of Shane, Derek took a deep breath as he pulled his cell off his belt.

He dialed his moms number and after a few rings Fran said, "how is Penelope"?, he said, "she's in surgery momma, they all are", Fran said, "how are you holding up honey"?, he said, "just the thoughts that I could lose her is killing me ma". She said, "she's a fighter baby boy and she will fight with everything that is in her to come back to you and those beautiful babies".

He smiled and said, "speaking of my beautiful babies, how are they"?, she said, "missing you and their momma", he said, "can I talk to them"?, she said, "hang on a minute". He couldn't help but grin when he heard the twins running across the room squealing his name, Mia said, "hi daddy", Derek said, "hi sweetie, are you being good for nana"?, she said, "uh huh".

Derek said, "daddy misses you", she said, "I miss you to daddy, how's momma"?, Derek said, "the doctors are working on momma right now and soon she will be as good as new". Mia said, "when can we see momma"?, Derek said, "hopefully it won't be long baby, when the doctors are finished with momma and they put her in a room I will call Nana and tell her".

Matthew said, "let me talkkkkkkk", Derek said, "I love you baby girl", I love you to daddyyyyyy" as she handed the phone to her brother, Matthew said, "hiiii daddy". Derek said, "hi buddy, how are you"?, he said, "I'm fine but I miss you and mommy", he said, "me and mommy miss you both sooooooo much and we can't wait to see you".

Derek said, "I need you to mind nana and nonno and help them watch your sister", he said, "I will daddy", he said, "I am so proud of you and your sister", he said, "why daddy"?, he said, "for staying calm and listening to Jack and Henry". He said, "daddy dey were awesomeeeeeee, they tookeded care of us", Derek laughed and said, "they are real heroes aren't they buddy"?, Matthew said, "uh huh daddy".

Derek said, "I'm going to get off here and go back inside to uncle Reid and uncle Hotch, can you put nana back on the phone"?, he said, "uh huh" and before he handed the phone back to Fran he said, "I love youuuuuuu". Fran got back on the phone and Derek said, "are they being good momma"?, she said, "they are being great honey, don't worry about the kids and tell Hotch and Reid not to worry".

Before the call ended Fran said, "you might want to get Reid to call Henry, he really needs to hear his dads voice right now", Derek said, "will do momma", Fran said, "when you hear something please let us know". Derek said, "I will, I promise", before the call ended Derek said, "I love you momma", she said, "I love you to baby boy".

As Derek walked back inside and smiled as he saw Reid on the phone, Hotch looked up and said, "he's talking to Henry, he said that he needed to hear his little voice". Derek sat down beside Hotch and said, "have you heard anything"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing yet", he sighed as he laid his head back against the wall hoping that everybody was going to be alright.

Reid said, "are you being a good boy"?, Henry said, "I sure am", he grinned and said, "good and I want to tell you that you and Jack were very very brave today Henry". Henry said, "dad mom isn't going to die is she"?, Reid swallowed hard and said, "no son, she's going to be as good as new in no time, just you wait and see.

He talked to Henry for a few more minutes and after telling him that he loved him he put the cell back on his belt and as he started walking over toward Derek and Hotch he saw several doctors walking toward the group with charts in their hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Panic Room-Ch 11

One doctor stepped forward and said, "will you please follow us"?, they nodded their heads as they followed the doctors up the long hall, one of the doctors then opened the door and motioned for Derek, Reid and Hotch to step inside. They all sat down at the table as one doctor said, "all of the surgeries are over and all of your wives are in recovery".

The first doctor opened Emilys chart and said, "Mr. Hotchener, your wifes condition is listed as critical, the bullet did a lot of damage, it knicked her liver and bounced around inside her chest and cracked a few ribs and hit a lung". Hotch listened as the doctor said, "right now she's on life support, her breathing capacity is very low because of the damage done to her lung".

Hotch wiped away several tears that started streaming down his face and said, "wh what are her chances right now"?, the doctor said, "right now her chances are around 50/50 and she is in a drug induced coma". He said, "drug induced coma"?, the doctor said, "yes, this will allow her body time to heal", Hotch said, "did you do a rape kit, just to be sure"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes we did rape kits on all 3 women".

Derek, Reid and Hotch felt a sense of relief when the doctor said, "all 3 were negative", the second doctor looked at Reid and said, "Mr. Reid your wifes condition is very perilous right now. Reid said, "how much damage was done by the knife"?, the doctor said, "she was stabbed in the stomach but the blade was ripped over to her side".

The doctor continued by saying, "we had to remove her spleen but people can live happy and healthy lives without their spleen, millions of people do it everyday all over the world. Reid said, "I have a feeling that there is something that you aren't telling me", the doctors looked at each other and then at Reid as one of them said, "your wifes stomach, liver and lung were affected and we won't know the full extent for a while".

Reid said, "how long is a while"?, the doctor said, "like Mrs. Hotchner your wife is in a drug induced coma and until she starts showing signs of improvement she will remain there". Reid said, "how long are we talking about here doctor"?, the doctor cleared his throat and said, "at least 72 hours", Reid said, "can I see her"?, he said, "of course you can but they will be in recovery for a few hours before we move them into their rooms".

The third doctor looked at Derek and said, "your wife condition is very touchy right now", Derek said, "what does that mean"?, he said, "the blade was lodged in the chest and in doing so caused a lot of damage". Derek listened as the doctor said, "she had a lot of internal bleeding but we managed to get that under control".

Derek said, "is she able to breathe on her own"?, the doctor nodded his head and said, "to a certain extent but not enough to function", he listened as the doctor said, "she to is on life support but hopefully once her numbers start coming up we will be able to take her off". Derek said, "is baby girl in a drug induced coma like JJ and Em"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes".

Derek said, "was there any damage done to her heart"?, he said, "she coded several times on the table and was without oxygen but right now her heart seems to have stablilzed to some point. He said, "what are her chances"?, the doctor said, "Mr. Morgan I'm not going to lie to you, your wife and her friends all have long rough roads ahead of them".

The doctor looked down at Penelopes chart and said, "we are confident that the fetus is fine at this time", Derek said, "wait, what"?, the doctor said, "right now we are confident that the fetus is fine". Derek said, "fetus, what fetus"?, the doctor said, "ohhhh you didn't know that your wife was pregnant"?, Derek sat there shaking his head no.

The doctor said, "she is approximately 10 to 12 weeks along", Derek smiled and said, "a baby, we're having a baby"?, he grinned at Derek and said, "yes you are Mr. Morgan". Derek said, "and you checked on the baby to make sure that he or she is alright"?, he said, "yes we did and at first I was very concerned especially when she went without oxygen for those few minutes but after the tests we are very confident that the baby is fine".

Derek said, "th thank you, the doctors stood up and said, "it's going to be a few hours before you three can see your wives so why don't you go get something to eat and when your wives are in their rooms we will let you know". All three men stood up and shook hands with the doctors and thanked them for everything before they all walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Panic Room-Ch 12

As Derek, Reid and Hotch sat across from the hospital in a little deli Derek looked at them and said, "Shane is across the street in the hospital", Reid said,  
"what"?, Derek said, "yeah I've already had a visit with him". Hotch said, "I need to let the officers know that they need to keep him away from us", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I already handled that".

Reid said, "what did you say when you saw him"?, Derek said, "well I let my hands do the talking for me pretty boy", Reid just looked at him and Derek said, "I almost choked the bastard to death". Hotch said, "to bad you didn't succeed", Derek took a bite of his sandwich and said, "ain't it though", Reid said, "did the officer you talk to know anything about any of the men that was helping Shane"?, he nodded his head and said, "one of the 2 that was killed was Jordan Todds brother.

Hotch said, do you think that she could be connected?, Derek said, she didn't handle me not returning her feelings and hooking up with baby girl instead of with her". Hotch pulled out his cell and said, "I'll call Kevin and get him to look up everything he can on Jordan and her entire family", Reid took a sip of his coffee and glanced over to the hospital and sighed.

A few minutes later Hotch said, "Kevin is looking everything up and said that when he found something that he would call", he then looked at Derek and said, "so how are you taking the whole baby announcement"?, he smiled and said, "I'm excited about it, I would love to have a house filled with little angels", Reid smiled and said, "yeah me to".

Hotch smiled and said, "Emily and our family is my life and I don't know what I would do without them, without any of them", Derek said, "if only we'd stayed at my place instead of going out". Reid said, "I've said that very thing at least 1000 times since Jacks call, Hotch said, "me to but right now we need to focus on our girls and getting them back to their old selves", Derek and Reid nodded their heads in agreement as they took a sip of coffee.

When they walked into the waiting room they didn't get to sit down before the nurse walked over and said, "you're wives are in their rooms and you can see them now". The three men smiled as the nurse said, "they are in 201, 202 and 203", Derek grinned at her and said, "thank you so much" as they made their way toward the elevator.

They stepped off the elevator and took a deep breath before each entered their wives room, Hotch walked into Emilys room and straight over to her bed, he leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Em". He pulled a chair up beside her bed and put her pale hand in his and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it as he looked down at her sweet face.

Reid walked over to JJ's bed and said, "ohhhhh Jayje I'm so so sorry", he then leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead and said, "you have to be alright beautiful, you just have to be". He stood by her bedside holding her hand as the tears streamed down his tired face, as he stood there he vowed to make sure that Shane and the surviving part of his gang all paid for what they did to JJ, Emily and Penelope.

Derek walked into the room and over to his baby girls bed and took her hand in his as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, he said, "I love you so much baby, so so much". He then sat down beside her and put one of his hands on her stomach and said, "hello in there little one, I'm your daddy", he smiled and said, "I just found out about you but I love you so much already".

He looked up at the ventillator and watched as it helped his wife to breathe, he looked back down at her and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, if only we'd stayed home with you girls today then none of this would have happened". He looked down at her very pale face and said, "but I promise you that Shane and the rest of his freaks are going to pay for what they did".

As he sat there with the tears streaming down his face all he could do was look down at the helpless woman in front of him and listen to the wooshing sound of the ventillator as it filled the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Panic Room-Ch 13

Fran walked through the house in search of Jack and she stopped when she saw him sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his legs pulled up to his little chest. She walked over and sat down on the floor beside him and wrapped her arm around him and said, "your momma is gonna be fine", he looked up at her and with tears streaming down his little cheek he said, "I love my mom, she can't die nana Fran, she just can't.

He then buried his head in her chest and she kissed the top of his head and said, "I'm so sorry honey, so so sorry" as she ran her hand up and down his back as he continued to cry. Dave smiled as he watched Mia look up at Henry and say, "you are my hero Henry", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "both and your brother were so brave and uncle Derek and aunt P are so proud of you".

Mia held her head high and smiled, Dave said, "how about we make some cookies, how does that sound"?, Matthew said, "yayyyyyyyy cookies", Dave shook his head and laughed as he headed to gather up the ingredients needed. Shane laid in his hospital bed plotting what to do next, he looked up and saw several guards outside his door and bit down on his lip as he continued to think what he could do to get his revenge on his queen and her knight.

Reid sat beside JJ's bedside holding her hand as he watched her chest rise and fall, they had been through so much and the thoughts that he could lose her was breaking his heart. He ran his thumb over her hand and said, "Henry was so brave today Jayje, him and Jack kept Mia and Matthew safe in the panic room", he then wiped his eyes and said, "you need to fight to come back to me, to us, we need you so much".

He looked down at her very pale face and said, "I love you Jayje and I have since the day you went with me to that football game, you are my heart, my soul and my reason for everything". He gently caressed her cheek being careful not to hit her breathing tube and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and I promise that when you come back to me that I will show you everyday how much you mean to me".

Hotch sighed as he sat there looking at his beautiful raven haired angel, they had been through so much together and he couldn't imagine his life without her because without her he was lost. He licked his lips and said, "Em you are going to be so proud of Jack, him along with Henry kept Mia and Matthew safe from the sick freaks that hurt you, JJ and Penelope".

He ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "our son wanted me to tell you that he loves you and needs you to get better", he closed his eyes and said,  
"you are the love of my life Emily Prentiss Hotchner and I don't know what I would do if I lost you". He took a deep breath as he looked up at her heart monitor and said, "you have the strongest heart of anyone I know" he then closed his eyes as the tears streamed down his face.

Derek bit down on his lip as he thought of what his baby girl had gone through, the thoughts of Shanes hands touching her made him sick at his stomach, as he looked at her bruised face he said, "he'll pay goddess, I promise you that he'll pay". He put his hand gently on her stomach and said, "hey in there I need you to do me a favor, I need you to take care of your momma for me".

He looked down at Penelope and said, "when you get better we are going to go on a vacation, just you, me and the twins, we will spend as much time as you want and do what you want". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "Mia and Matty want me to tell you that they love you and can't wait for you to come home", he took a breath and said, "they need their momma and I need my sweetness".

He sat back in the chair but still held on to her hand, he needed to feel her to know that she was alright, as he looked up at the ventillator he said, "if only I'd stayed home with you". He reached up with his free hand and wiped the tears away and said, "you are my life, you and our little angels are my life and from now on I will make sure that you all know everyday how much I love you".

As he closed his eyes he listened as the swooshing filled the room, he said, "please let her be alright, please send her back to me, she is my heart, she is my soul, she is my life". Derek felt his cell vibrating on his side, he pulled it off his belt and smiled for the first time in a few hours when he saw pictures of the kids making cookies with their nonno.

He sniffed and said, "mommy and daddy love you" as he rubbed this finger over their faces on the pictures as he scrolled through them one by one


	14. Chapter 14

Panic Room-Ch 14

Fran looked down at her grandchildren as they got ready for bed, she stood in the door and listened as Mia said, "God bless momma and daddy, please watch over them and keep them safe, Amen". She then tucked the little girl in and kissed her on the cheek and said, "good night princess", she giggled and said, "night night nana, I love you".

Fran smiled and said, "I love you to and if you need anything I'm just across the hall, okay"?, she yawned and nodded her head yes as she cuddled her teddybear to her chest and closed her eyes. She then turned and walked next door to where Matthew was saying, "pwease watch over momma, she's hurt, we love her and need to to be bettew and come home, Amen".

Matthew got up and climbed into bed and smiled as his nana covered him up, she smiled and said, "good night sweetie and if you need anything nana and nonno are just across the hall". The little boy nodded his head and said, "nighty night nana I love you", she winked at the little boy and said, "I love you to my little man".

Matthew yawned as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, Fran walked out of the room and headed up the hall to where Jack and Henry were, they both decided that they wanted to stay in the same room just in case the other needed something through the night. Henry smiled at Dave and said, "do you thing our moms are going to be alright?, Dave ruffled the little boys hair and said, "I do kiddo, I really do".

Jack and Henry then closed their eyes and bowed their heads as Jack said, "God please watch over momma, daddy, aunt JJ, uncle Reid, uncle Derek and aunt P, please watch over them and keep them safe, Amen". Henry said, "please make our mommas better and bring them home safe to us and please bless nana Fran and nonno and keep them safe to, Amen".

Dave smiled and said, "good night boys and if you need anything we are just up the hall", they both nodded their heads as they snuggled up to their pillows and yawned. He slipped out of the room and smiled as he saw his wife heading into their room, she was taking her necklace off when he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

She turned in his arms and buried her head in his chest and said, "ohhhh Dave those poor babies, it just breaks my heart, he kissed the top of her head and said,  
"I know Bella, I know. She looked up at him and said, "and my poor baby boy, what if, what if she doesn't make it Dave"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "kitten is going to be fine, she's a fighter, they all are and they will fight to come back to the people that love them".

Fran said, "what would I do without you Mr. Rossi?, he winked at her and said, "well Mrs. Rossi you would lead a very boring life", she laughed as she grabbed her night clothes and headed toward the bathroom. Before walking through the door she said, "that I would dear husband, that I would", he laughed and shook his head as he got ready for bed.

The next morning Reid opened his eyes and said, "good morning my love", he then stood up and kissed her on the forehead and said, "it's another beautiful day out there" as he looked out the small window that was in her room. He smiled and said, "I can't wait to get you home so that we can take care of you", he then gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed as the doctor walked into the room.

Hotch sat staring at Emily and watching her chest rise and fall until almost 5:00 before he finally drifted off, one of the older nurses came in to check Emilys vitals about 6:00 and put a blanket over him and said, "bless his heart" before turning around and walking out of the room. He opened his eyes and glanced down at his watch and saw that it was almost 8:00 and said, "good morning beautiful" as he stood up and stretched.

Derek raised his head and glanced at Penelopes machines and saw that everything seemed good, he stood up and then walked over to the door to stretch his legs after sitting most of the night. He turned around and walked back over to Penelopes bedside and said, "good morning beautiful", he halfheartedly laughed and said, "ohhhhh how I would love to hear you say I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, he then smiled and said, "ohhhhh momma" as he throws his arms around Fran and allows the tears to fall


	15. Chapter 15

Panic Room-Ch 15

Fran ran her hand up and down her sons back and said, "it's okay baby boy, I'm here, I'm here", Derek said, "I can't lose them momma, I just can't", she said,  
"sweetie JJ and Emily are going to be fine". He said, "I haven't had a chance to tell you momma", she said, "tell me what"?, he said, "baby girl is pregnant,  
we're going to have another baby".

Fran smiled and said, "that's great honey", he said, "what if something happens and I lo", Fran said, "don't talk like that, your wife, my very strong daughter in law isn't going to go anywhere, she loves you and those babies and will do anything to come back to you". Derek nodded his head yes and said, "I hope you're right momma".

She said, "Dave and I brought you three something to eat and a change of clothes", he said, "who are with the kids"?, she said, "your sisters, they made it in early this morning". He said, "thanks momma but I'm not hungry", she said, "Derek Michael Morgan trust me when I say that you need to eat this and then go and take a hot shower".

He said, "I don't want to leave her", Fran said, "just sit and eat and then I'll sit with her while you go up the hall and take a shower in the doctors lounge Derek". He smiled and said, "how did you manage that"?, she winked and said, "Dave talked to the doctors and got it approved sooooooo while we are here we want you all to eat and go take showers", he nodded his head as he sat down and started eating his breakfast.

Hotch looked up and saw Dave walking into the room, he said, "how is she"?, he said, "no change, how are the kids"?, he said, "fine, they are with aunts Desi and Sarah". Hotch rubbed his eyes and said, "thank you for watching them", he said, "you don't have to thank us, we love watching our grandbabies", he nodded his head yes as he took a sip of coffee.

Dave said, "we brought you, Derek and Reid some breakfast and a clean change of clothes so I need you to be a good boy and eat and then while you are showering in the doctors lounge up the hall I'll stay with Em". He smiled and said, "Rossi I", he said, "humor this old man Aaron, please", he walked over and sat down and said, "I wouldn't do this for just anybody", he said, "I know, I know".

While Derek was eating Fran walked down to check on JJ and Reid, when he saw her coming into the room he got up and wrapped his arms around her and said, "ohhh Fran". She said, "it's alright honey, it's alright", Reid said, "is something wrong with Henry"?, she said, "oh no honey, he's fine, he's with Sarah and Desi right now".

He gave a sigh of relief and said, "I'm glad he's safe and sound", Fran sat down beside him and said, "Dave and I brought you three boys something to eat and a clean change of clothes". He weakly smiled and said, "thank you but I don't want to leave her", Fran said, "why don't you go to the doctors lounge right now and take that shower and I'll stay here till you get back".

Reid looked at JJ for a minute and said, "a shower would really feel good right now, thank you", she smiled and said, "anytime sweetie" and as Reid grabbed his clothes she said, "and after your shower I want you to eat some of this food, okay"?, he said, "I will, I promise", she smiled as she watched him heading out of the room with his clothes in his hand.

Derek looked up and sighed as he finished his breakfast, he took a sip of coffee and said, "when I get you home I'm going to pamper you, I'm going to spoil you rotten". Dave walked into the room and said, "how is she doing, any changes"?, he looked up and said, "her vitals seem to be improving", Dave sat dwon beside him and said, "that's good".

Derek said, "how are JJ and Em"?, Dave said, "no change", Derek said, "how much longer before something is going to work for us"?, Dave said, "how are you holding up"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm not, I'm not". He walked over and put his hand on Penelopes stomach and said "hang in there little one", Dave said, "you mean she's"?, he nodded his head and said, "I found out yesterday".

Dave said, "congratulations", he smiled and said, "I can't lose her Rossi, I just can't", he walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you won't son, you won't" as they stood there looking down at his unconscious baby girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Panic Room-Ch 16

Reid walked back into the room and Fran said, "how are you feeling"?, he sighed and said, "much much better", she smiled and said, "good, I'm glad", he walked over and kissed JJ on the forehead and said, "how was she, any changes"?, she said, "no changes, everything seems to be stable". She stood up and said, "now that you've had your shower and have your clean clothes on now you need to keep your promise and sit down and eat".

Reid sighed as he walked over and sat down, he opened the container and said, "wow Fran this looks delicious", she smiled and said, "I have to take care of all of my boys". She said, "I better head back down to Penelopes room so Derek can take his shower", he said, "thanks again for everything", she said, "you are very welcome Spencer" and as she headed out the door she caught a glimpse of him eating some sausage and she grinned all the way back up the hall.

When Dave saw Fran walking into the room he smiled and said, "I'm going to go sit with Emily so Hotch can grab his shower", Derek smiled and said, "breakfast was delicious momma, thank you". She kissed his cheek and said, "anytime baby boy, anytime", she looked at Derek and said, "since I'm back why don't you go and take your shower"?, he kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "I love you", he then slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "and I love you".

Fran then watched as he grabbed his clothes and headed up toward the bathroom, Fran walked over to Penelope and said, "we're all here Penelope and we need you to get better, especially your hotstuff". She put her hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "hey little one I'm your nana and I need you to do me a favor", she took a breath and said, "I need for you to help your momma, okay, keep her strong and fighting" before she sat down in the chair beside the bed and said, "let me tell you about your babies" and she sat there laughing and talking to her unconscious daughter in law.

Hotch walked into the room and said, "I feel so much better, thanks for staying with Em for a few minutes", Dave grinned and said, "not a problem", Hotch said,  
"how are things going with Shane"?, Dave said, "right now that little bastard is in a room on the floor above us with 3 guards outside his room and 2 that are right inside his room".

Hotch said, "when can they get him out of here"?, Dave said, "not for a few days, the bullet is in a touchy part of his leg and right now he needs to be monitored around the clock but I promise just as soon as he is able we will move him to jail where he belongs". Derek walked into the room adjusting his shirt and said,  
"how are my girls doing"?, Fran said, "we're fine and the doctor was in here while you were out and she said that if Penelopes vitals stay good like they are right now that she might be able to take her off the vent tomorrow".

Derek smiled and said, "that's great news momma", she said, "that it is baby boy", he walked over and said, "did you hear that goddess, they might take you off of that ventillator tomorrow". Fran said, "if they take her off the vent tomorrow I would like to bring the twins here to see her", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "I think that is a great idea, maybe all my baby girl needs is a visit from her babies".

Fran put her hand on Dereks arm and said, "baby boy I can't even imagine what you saw when you went into that room", he looked at her and said, "I saw my wife laying on the floor screaming with her shirt ripped open". Fran said, "you don't have to tell me honey", Derek said, "I need to talk about it momma, keeping it in is killing me".

She nodded her head as Derek said, "he was between her legs getting ready to rape her when I broke through the door, that bastard had her gagged and had her hands tied to the bottom of my exercise machine". Fran said, "it wasn't your fault Derek", he blew out a deep breath and said, "it was momma, it was my fault, if only I'd stayed home none of this would have happened".

Fran said, "stop blaming yourself for this, you know that nobody else blames you and Penelope sure doesn't", he said, "but momma", she said, "don't you dare but momma me Derek Morgan, you aren't to old for me to whip that butt of yours mister". He laughed and threw up his hands in surrender and said, "alright I give, I give" then he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

Reid sighed as he rubbed his stomach, he said, "Jayje that was delicious, I just wish that you could have had some", he covered the dish and got up and walked over and put her hand in his. He leaned down and said, "I love you Jeniffer Reid, now and forever" before he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, he raised up and looked around when the doctor walked into and said, "Mr. Reid we need to talk".


	17. Chapter 17

Panic Room-Ch 17

Reid looked up and said, "i is she getting worse"?, the doctor said, "oh no, I didn't mean to scare you", they sat down and the doctor said, "she is showing great improvement, so much that I am going to stop the meds that are keeping her in her coma". Reid smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really but you need to know that she is going to have a rough recovery".

Reid said, "but the main thing is that she will recover, right"?, he said, "your wife is a fighter and I don't see any reason why she can't make a full recovery in a few months". He grinned and said, "thank you, thank you so much", the doctor said, "you are very welcome and if you need anything please don't hesitate to let us know", Reid nodded his head yes as the doctor turned and headed back up the hall.

Hotch was sitting and looking down at pictures on his cell when the doctor walked into the room and sat down in front of Hotch and said, "Mr. Hotchner I need to talk to you about your wifes condition". He felt his heart racing but the doctor quickly put him at ease and said, "she's doing good, she's stable and I am stopping the meds that is keeping her asleep".

He said, "is she out of the woods now"?, he nodded his head and said, "her road to recovery might be a long one but I know that with you and your amazing family by her side that she can make it through in no time". Hotch held out his hand and as he shook hands with the doctor said, "thank you, thank you so much", he smiled and said, "we'll be back in to check on her in a few minutes but if you need anything just let us know", he smiled and said, "I will doctor" as the doctor turned and headed out of the room.

Derek smiled at Fran and said, "tell the twins that they might get to come and see their momma tomorrow", Fran hugged him and said, "I will baby boy", Dave said, "if you need anything just let us know". Derek said, "thank you so much for watching them for us", Dave said, "we love any chance to spoil our grandbabies and soon we are going to have another one to spoil".

After he watched his mother and Dave walk out of the room he walked back over to his wife and said, "it's going to be alright baby girl, soon you're going to be as good as new and then we can put all of this behind us". Shane looked at all of the guards and sighed, was he ever going to get the chance to make his move to make his queen and her knight pay for what they've done.

Jack looked up at Sarah and said, "that was yummy aunt Sarah", she ruffled his hair and said, "we're glad that you liked it andddddd if anybody wants dessert we haveeeeeeee" and Sarah and Desi both laughed when the kids all in unison said, "BROWNIESSSSSSSSSS". Desi said, "it doesn't seem like anybody wants any brownies today sis".

Mia said, "I do, I do, I do", Desi laughed and said, "you doooo"?, she said, "uh huh", the boys said, "we do to, we do to", Sarah said, "here you go" as she put brownies down in front of all of them and then Desi poured them more milk and then grinned as they watched their nephews and neice as they ate their double chocolate brownies.

Reid walked across the room and said "you will pay Shane, you will pay for everything you did to Jayje, Emily and Garcia and that's a promise", he then glanced over his shoulder and said, "I love you jayje, you are the love of my life and no matter what I have to do I will keep you and Henry safe". He ran his hands ever so gently over the top of her head and smiled down and said, "soon Jayje, soon".

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "Em it's a beautiful day today, it's the kind of day that if we were home we would probably be having the team over for a huge cookout". He said, "when the three of you are all healed up we are going to go on that vacation and we are going to make so many happy memories and then this will all become nothing but a distant memory".

Derek reached over and put his wifes hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over her palm and said, "I can't wait to see what this little angel looks like, I hope he or she looks just like you". He slowly raised her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I've loved you since the first day I met you and no matter what that is never ever gonna change".

Shane looked up and inwardly grinned when he saw his tray coming through the door, one of the guards lifted the lid and saw that everything seemed normal and then the guard checked the nurse and smiled and said, "you can take it over". He raised Shanes bed and put his tray over in front of him and the guards watched as he helped set up the tray.

Shane sighed and whispered, "is the next step ready"?, the man whispered, "just give us the word", he winked and said, "just tell them to be ready at a moments notice". The nurse said, "there you go sir, enjoy your meal" he then turned and headed out of the room, once he cleared the guards he headed up the hall to where he could contact the others without having to worry about being overheard.

After a few rings he heard, "do we have the go ahead"?, the man said, "no but he said to be ready to go at a moments notice", the voice said, "will do" and then after the call ended he smiled as he headed up the hall toward a room. He stopped and took a deep breath as he pushed the door open, he walked inside and said, "I'm just here to check your wifes machines Mr. Morgan".

Derek smiled as he stepped back letting the nurse do his job, when he finished he said, "everythings good, we'll be back in a few minutes to check on her again sir". Derek nodded his head and grinned as he watched the nurse walk out of the room, once the man was clear of Penelopes room he said to himself, "soon Penelope soonnnnnn" as he walked up the hall to continue his work.


	18. Chapter 18

Panic Room-Ch 18

The next 24 hours passed by so slow as Derek, Reid and Hotch waited and watched for any changes in their wives, Hotch said, "it's almost time Em, it's almost time". He no more than got the words out than the doctor walked into the room and said, "have there been any changes"?, he said, "not that I've been able to tell doctor".

The doctor checked her machines and said, "she has been off the meds for almost 24 hours so she should be waking up any time now", Hotch opened his mouth to ask the doctor something when he noticed Emily moving her hand. The doctor walked to one side and Hotch the other and the doctor, he then picked up her hand and said, "if you can hear me squeeze my hand" and a huge smile graced Hotchs lips as Emily squeezed the doctors hand.

Reid was watching JJ very closely he wasn't wanting to miss any movement and when he saw her eyes trying to flutter open he said, "Jayje it's me, you're in the hospital and you are hooked up to the ventillator". When her eyes fully opened he said, "stay calm, you're alright, you're alright", he then leaned over and pushed the nurses button.

Derek was holding Penelopes hand when her scared eyes opened, he said, "easy princess, easy, calm down, you're alright, you're safe in the hospital with me", she slowly calmed down and then he reached over and hit the call button. When the doctor ran into the room he said, "well Mrs. Morgan I know that you have really been through a lot so how about we make it easier for you and take that tube"?, he said, "if that's ok with you blink 3 times for yes and 2 for no".

Penelope quickly blinked 3 times for yes and the doctor said, "I need you to take a breathe and then blow out a breath, now it's gonna hurt because of all of the stitches in your chest". He said, "1, 2, 3" and started pulling the tube out and when the tube was out Penelope started coughing, she grabbed her chest and moaned in pain.

Hotch stood there watching as the tube was pulled from his wifes throat, it took her a few seconds to stop coughing, the doctor said, "you are doing a great job Mrs. Hotchner, a great job". JJ squeezed Reids hand hard as the doctor pulled the tube, she started coughing and gagging just as soon as the tube was pulled out of her mouth.

Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and said, "hello beautiful", the doctor said, "try not to talk unless you have to and your throat is going to be sore for a few days". Penelope weakly smiled and said, "hello handsome", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "ohhhhh how I've missed you", she slid her free hand down to her stomach and hoarsely said, "b ba baby".

Derek said, "he or she is fine", she took a breath and said, "I I I wa was going to tell you" and she started coughing, he hand went instinctively to her chest as she tried to shield herself from as much pain as possible. Derek said, "it's alright baby girl, the only thing that matters is that you and our little angel here are both fine".

Reid smiled as JJ started coughing, she grabbed her side and moaned in pain and he said, "I love you Jayje", she said, "and I love you" before she started to cough again. Emily looked up at Hotch and said, "J J Jack" and started coughing, he said, "Jack is safe and sound with Fran, Dave and the girls", she nodded her head as she started coughing hard again.

Hotch said, "how do you feel"?, she grabbed her side and coughed and said, "like I've been stabbed", the doctor said, "try not to talk a lot Mrs. Hotchner", she nodded her head yes as she swallowed a sip of water. Derek smiled down at Penelope and said, "you are so beautiful", she looked up at him and said, "you my love are blind but I love you anyway" and started coughing and grabbing her chest.

The doctor said, "I'll go get you something for pain, I'll be right back", she weakly nodded her head yes as she watched the doctor walking out of the room, he sighed and said, "I was so afraid that I had lost you sweetness". She took a breath and whispered, "M M Mia an and Mattie"?, he said, "they are fine and with mom, Dave and my sisters".

Shane was laying there watching tv when his nurse walked into the room, the guards checked him and saw that the only thing he had was bandages, he said, "it's okay, go ahead". The nurse stepped forward and said, "I need you to roll onto your side please", Shane rolled over onto his side, while he was changing Shanes bandages he whispered, "Penelope is awake".

Shane smiled and said, "wait till she's alone and then make it happen, make her pay"?, he finished changing the bandages and said, "there you go sir, have a good afternoon" and then headed out into the hall. After he was out of sight he pulled his cell out and hit a famaliar number and after a couple of rings he heard,  
"is it time"?, the man said, "be ready, the first chance we get, we are to make it happen" the man then ended the call and put his cell back into his pocket and made his way toward his next patient.


	19. Chapter 19

Panic Room-Ch 19

Derek looked down at his now sleeping wife and smiled, he couldn't help but notice that that her hands were both protectively over her stomach, he put his hand on hers and whispered, "I love you and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe". He felt his cell beeping on his side and he pulled it off and said, "hey momma how's everything"?, she said, "it's all good on this end, what about there"?, he said, "baby girl, JJ and Em are all off the ventillator and sleeping".

She said, "that's great honey, how are you holding up"?, he said, "ohhhh momma it's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, Penelope is doing good but she still has a long rough road to recovery ahead of her". Fran said, "and we will all be there to help her, JJ and Emily every step of the way", he sighed happily and said, "that we will momma".

Reid took a sip of coffee and then looked down at JJ, her color was coming back and she looked so peaceful, he was so glad that she was doing better and hopefully soon she would get the all clear to go home. He looked up when someone knocked on the door, the doctor walked in and said, "how's our patient"?, Reid said, "she'e great, she fell asleep a few minutes ago".

The doctor grinned and said, "sleep and rest are the best things for her now", Reid nodded his head in agreement as the doctor sat down in front of him, Reid said,  
"what about her going back to work"?, he said, "well she's going to need several months of rest but I don't see any reason why she can't go back to work when she gets clearance from all of her doctors".

Reid grinned and said, "what about, well ummmm", he grinned and said, "it will be at least 8 weeks before she can begin her sexual activities again", he blushed and said, "thank you". He said, "she will probably be sleping a lot so that's normal", he nodded his head in agreement and before the doctor walked out of the room he said, "if you need anything please let us know".

Hotch walked over to the window and was looking out when he heard Emily moan, he walked over and said, "hey honey", she weakly smiled as she reached out to take his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "how are you feeling"?, she scratchily said, "tired, sore and hurting", he said, "would you like me to get you something for pain"?, she shook her head and said, "the only thing I need is you".

He smiled and said, "you really scared me this time Em", she squeezed his hand and said, "I'm sorry", he said, "nothing that happened was your fault", she swallowed hard and said, "did they, did they"?, he said, "no sweetheart, they didn't rape you, none of you". She breahted a sigh of relief and said, "how are they doing, are they alright"?, he took a deep breath as he readied to fill her in on JJ and Penelopes condition.

Derek was holding Penelopes hand when her eyes fluttered open, she smiled and he said, "can I get you anything"?, she said, "a kiss would be nice", he stood up an leaned down and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart she said, "you are all of the medicine I need hotstuff, you and the babies" and she started to cough again.

He said, "would you like something to drink"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please", any time she moved it shot extreme pain throughout her chest, she then instinctively grabbed her chest and moaned out in pain. He said, "I'm going to get the nurse to give you something for pain", she reached out and grabbed him by the hand and said, "please don't go, don't leave me", he sat down beside her bed and held her hand until the pain passed.

Reid was reading a book when he noticed that JJ's eyes were opening, he put his book down and leaned forward and said, "how are you feeling beautiful"?, she grabbed her stomach and side and said, "I'm sore, really sore and the pain shoots across my stomach to my side". He said, "do you want something for pain"?, she shook her head and said, "no, please sit and let's talk".

He sat down on the bed beside her and said, "what do you want to talk about"?, she said, "the bastards that did this to us", he said, "don't get excited Jayje, it will make the pain worse". She said, "why did they do this, why did they hurt us"?, he said, "from what we gather Shane wanted Penelope back, she was once his queen,  
his black queen but she's with Derek now and he wanted to continue their relationship and take her from her knight", JJ laid there shaking her head in disbelief at what he had just told her.

JJ said, "where is he"?, Reid said, "he's here at the hospital but just as soon as they can they are moving him to jail where he belongs", she said, "he needs to rot in hell for what he did, him and all of his bastard friends do". Reid squeezed her hand and said, "don't worry Jayje, he can't hurt you anymore, no matter what I have to do I will keep you and Henry safe", she smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

Panic Room-Ch 20

The rest of the morning and afternoon the husbands watched as their wives slept, they watched as their wives chests rose and fell and rose and fell knowing that things could have just as easily went the other way. Hotch sighed as he looked down at his cell, he was thumbing through his pictures and he stopped on one of all three of them right before Christmas.

He ran his finger over Emilys face and said, "I'm so sorry Em, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there", he looked up when he heard her voice saying, "nothing that happened to us was your fault". He said, "if we'd been there", she said, "they might have killed you Aaron", he said, "but", she said, "there are no buts here, we're all here, alive and safe and that's what we need to focus on".

He reached over and intertwined their fingers and grinned when she said, "when do I get to see Jack"?, he said, "are you sure that you are strong enough"?, she nodded her head and said, "I need to see him Aaron, I need to know that he is alright". He said, "let me find out what time Dave and Fran are bringing the kids today".

Emily watched as Hotch sent a text, a few minutes later he looked up at her and said, "they will be here in about an hour", she smiled and said, "good, I've really missed my baby". He brushed his lips against hers and said, "he's missed you to", she said, "that was so brave the way him and Henry took care of Matthew and Mia was so so brave", he gently squezed her hand and said, "that it was sweetheart".

Reid took a sip of his coffee and took a deep breath as JJ said, "you look tired Spence, you should go home and get some rest", he said, "I'm fine, I just had a shower earlier and Fran and Dave brought some breakfast". She sighed and said, "can I see Henry"?, he said, "you sure can, they are suppose to bring the kids by soon".

She moved around in the bed and winced with pain, he said, "is there anything I can do for you"?, she said, "just hold my hand and tell me that you love me", he brought her hand to his lips and said, "I love you JJ, you and Henry are my life". She laughed and said, "how much longer before you can spring me from this place Spence"?, he said, "a few more days, they just want to make sure that you are alright first".

JJ said, "I could rest a lot better at home", he said, "I know you could but right now the best place for you to be is right here", she blew out a breath and said,  
"I know, I know, I'll be good". He grinned and said, "I almost lost you", she said, "but you didn't, I'm right here with you", he said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it".

She ran her thumb over his palm and said, "you aren't getting rid of me that easily mister, you are stuck with me for the rest of our long and happy lives", he laughed and said, "forever is a great start". She laid her head back and said, "I love you Spencer Reid", he said, "and I love you Jeniffer Jareau Reid, I always have and always will".

Penelope smiled as she opened her eyes and saw the handsome face of her husband, she said, "hiya", he got up and kissed her on the lips and said, "hi baby girl how are you feeling"?, she said, "a little better". He said, "good, good", she said, "can you do me a favor"?, he said, "anything baby girl, anything", she bit down on her lip and said, "can I see the twins"?, he nodded his head and said, "they are on their way here right now".

She put her hand on her chest as a sharp pain went through her body, Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, she said, "I will be my love", he said, "you scared me baby girl, I almost lost you". She said, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay here with you and our 3 babies", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "I can't believe that we're going to have another baby, I'm so excited".

She took a breath and said, "I know that the baby wasn't planned but", he said, "no buts goddess, we are going to have another little one to love and I can't wait to work on that nursery again". She smiled and said "you are something else Mr. Morgan", he winked at her and said, "right back at ya Mrs. Morgan", he intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you".

She said, "I love you to", a huge smile graced her lips when she heard little feet running across the room, she looked down and saw Matthew and Mia and said, "awww hello my babies". Mia said, "mommaaaaaaa" as she ran over to the side of the bed, Derek said, "you have to be easy with momma you two because she has a big boo boo on her chest, okay"?, the nodded their head yes as he put them on the side of the bed so they could hug her.

Emily smiled when she saw Dave at the door and seconds later Jack ran over and said, "mommmmmmm", Emily said, "ohhhhh Jack, I've missed you", he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I've missed you to mom and I'm sorry that you got hurt". She said, "nothing that happened was your fault, nothing, do you hear me Jack"?, he smiled and nodded his head yes.

JJ was getting a sip of water when Henry ran over to her and said, "mommyyyyyyyy", Reid helped him up on the side of the bed and said, "easy buddy", he then gently hugged her and said, "I love you mommy". She kissed his little cheek and said, "mommy loves you to Henry", he sat on the side of the bed and said, "I've missed you so much".

Dave stood in the door and smiled happily for a few minutes before stepping out of the room to head up to check on Penelope, as he passed by Emilys room he grinned as he saw Jack with his arms wrapped around her neck. As he stepped into Penelopes room he stood beside his wife and whispered, "this is the best medicine for all of them", she nodded her head yes and said, "that it is my love, that it is".


	21. Chapter 21

Panic Room-Ch 21

Derek hugged his daughter and said, "have you been good for nana and nonno"?, she looked up at him and said, "yepppppppp", Dave said, "they have all been amazing since you've been here". Penelope kissed her son and winced in pain, Derek said, "easy sweetness", Matthew said, "me sorry momma", she said, "ohhhh baby it wasn't your fault, it was mommas fault".

Derek said, "momma has a boo boo on her chest", he took his hand and showed then by motioning to the gown, Matthew said, "me kiss it momma", he then leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to her chest and said, "now momma get alllllll better". She tapped the end of his nose and said, "momma is feeling better already". He said, "yayyyyyy, did you hear that daddy"?, he said, "I did buddy, all the medicine mommy needed was to see her babies".

Jack looked at Emily and said, "when can you come home mom"?, she said, "not for a few days I'm afraid, they want me to stay here so that they can watch after my incision area on my stomach". He said, "I'm so sorry that you got shot", she said, "baby it wasn't your fault, it was that bad bad man", Hotch said, "don't worry buddy he can't bother anybody anymore, daddy took care of him".

Emily said, "I am so proud of you", he said, "why mommy"?, she said, "because you and Henry protected Matthew and Mia, you are both my heroes", he laughed and said,  
"I remembered everything uncle Derek and aunt Penelope told us". Hotch said, "and you did a great job of getting them in there and taking care of them", Jack then smiled and said, "thanks dad, it was like I was working the case with you", he ruffled the little boys hair and said, "you did a great job working the case with me".

Henry smiled and said, "mommy can I get you anything"?, she said, "no I'm good baby, the only thing I need right now is you and your daddy", Reid said, "you and Jack were so brave and me and your mom are both so proud". Henry said, "but we didn't keep you guys from gettin hurt", JJ said, "hey hey hey I'm just glad that you were all safe and sound in the panic room and nowhere around those bad bad men".

Reid said, "mommy's right, we're all so glad that the four of you were safe and sound and away from all of this", he looked down at JJ and said, "but", JJ said,  
"no buts little man". He smiled and said, "I love you mommy", she rubbed his little face and said, "and mommy loves you to", Reid pulled his cell out and snapped a picture of Henry hugging his mommy.

Fran walked closer to the bed and said, "Dave and I had an idea that we wanted to run by the two of you", Derek and Penelope listened as she said, "we want to show our appreciation to Jack and Henry for keeping themselves and the twins safe". Penelope said, "ohhhhh I love that idea", Derek said, "me to momma and they both deserve it that's for sure".

Penelope said, "what's your plan"?, Dave said, "we were thinking a party with all of their favorite food, cake and ice cream and let them play all the games that they could possibly want". Derek said, "they will love that", Fran said, "we were wondering what the 4 of you are going to do about your house", Penelopes eyes got huge and she said, "I I I can't stay there anymore, I just can't".

Derek said, "and you won't have to I'm already in the process of getting us another place", she said, "you are, really"?, he said, "yeah, as you know I have a few properties that I'm working on and while you were sleeping I made a few calls and by the time you get out of here we will be moved into our new home". Penelope said, "what did I do to deserve a husband like you"?, he winked at her and said, "just lucky I guess".

Dave said, "Phillip called the house and said, "that we can start moving the stuff in this weekend", Penelope said, "I'll be stuck here for at least a few weeks before I get to go home". Derek said, "well I promise you that you and the twins and the new little bundle will love it", she sighed and said, "I just can't stand to go back there and look at our house after what, after what".

Derek said, "it's alright baby, we understand", Mia reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her mommys face and said, "no cwy momma, no cwy",  
she smiled and said, "mommy's sorry, I don't mean to scare you". She said, "me no scawed momma", Penelope smiled at her children and said, "good because that is the last thing that me or daddy want".

Penelope said, "alright enough of this blubbering, let's talk about the party", Fran and Dave then spent the next few minutes filing them in on what they had planned for the two heroes.


	22. Chapter 22

Panic Room-Ch 22

A couple of hours later Mia and Matthew started yawning and Dave said, "I'll go and see if Henry and Jace are ready to head out", Fran nodded her head and said, "that sounds like a good idea, it looks like somebody is ready for their naps". Matthew yawned again and said, "tan we tome back"?, Penelope said, "of course you can sweetie".

JJ was grinning when Dave walked into the room, he said, "how are you feeling Bella"?, she said, "much much better, thank you for bringing Henry to see me", Dave said, "you are very welcome". Reid said, "thanks again for watching Henry for us Rossi", he said, "you are very welcome, you know that Fran and I love spending time with our grandbabies".

JJ nodded her head and said, "and they all love spending time with the two of you to", he laughed and said, "and they are all having so much fun together, they are always laughing and playing". Reid smiled and said, "I bet you have your hands full", he shook his head and said, "they aren't any trouble at all, they are the happiest kids".

Dave smiled and said, "I came to see if Henry was about ready to go"?, he said, "can I come back soon"?, he nodded his head and said, "you sure can buddy, we will come back tomorrow if you want to". He said, "yayyyyyyyy", JJ laughed and said, "I think he wants to", Reid smiled and said, "JJ really needed to see Henry and when he got here she started feeling so much better".

JJ said, "that's only because this is all the medicine mommy needs", Dave said, "I'll go and see if Jack is ready to head out and then we will stop on our way down the hall and get him". JJ nodded her head and said, "thanks again Dave and please tell Fran thank you to", he said, "you are welcome Bella and I will definitley tell Fran", before he turned and walked out of the room.

Jack was sitting up on the be beside Emily when Dave walked into the room, Hotch said, "how are JJ and Penelope"?, he said, "they are doing good, really good as a matter of fact". Emily said, "that's great news, I've been so worried about them, especially PG", Dave said, "she will have a rough road ahead of her but she is a fighter and she will be fine".

Emily said, "we were just talking about how much fun Jack and the others were having staying with you and Fran", Dave ruffled Jacks hair and said, "and we love having them all there with us". Hotch said, "it's possible that Em might be out of here by the weekend", Dave said, "awwww that's great news, I'm so happy to hear that".

Hotch said, "but she is to take it easy for several weeks", Emily said, "but Aaron", he said, "no but Aarons Em", she blew out a deep breath and said, "alright alright I'll be good". Jack laughed and said, "don't worry momma I'll keep you company", she grinned and said, "thank you baby", Dave said, "I can to see if Jack was about ready to head out"?, he said, "nonno can I come back to see mommy again"?, he said, "you sure can".

Jack smiled and said, "thanks nonno", he said, "anything for you kiddo", he backed up and headed toward the door and said, "we'll be right back I've got to go and get Fran, the twins and Henry and then we'll stop and get you". He said, "ok nonno", Dave grinned as he turned and walked out of the room, little did he know that Shanes friend was outside the door and knew that soon Penelope would be alone and then he would get the second shot at taking care of her.

When Dave walked into the room he saw Mia and Matthew sound asleep, he grinned and said, "well Jack and Henry are ready to go", Derek looked down and said, "baby I'm going to help Dave and mom carry the twins to the car". She smiled and said, "that sounds good to me handsome, I think I will take a little nap until you get back".

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can", she winked at him and said, "thanks again for bringing them to see me", Fran gently hugged her and said, "you are very welcome and we will see you again tomorrow but if you need anything just call". Penelope said, "I will, I promise" and she watched as they headed out of the room.

She closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep, as everybody headed toward the elevator Shanes friend was standing at the end of the hall watching. He waited until the elevator doors closed and then he started making his way up the hall toward Penelopes room, as he walked by JJ's door Reid caught a glimpse and walked to the door.

JJ said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "there's something about that nurse, he looked famaliar", he said, "I'm going to get Hotch and we're going to check it out, are you alright"?, she said, "yes, yes, I'm fine, go check on Garcie". The man stepped inside Penelopes room and smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the syringe and started slowly walking toward her IV port with a huge smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Panic Room-Ch 23

Reid stuck his head in Emilys room and said, "we might have a problem", Hotch said, "what's wrong Reid"?, he said, "there was something famaliar about the nurse that just walked into the room, it's like I've seen him before". Hotch said, "I'll be right back Em", she said, "please be careful", he said, "always Em" as they turned and quickly headed out of the room.

Penelope heard someone walking toward her and thinking it was Derek she said, "that didn't take long", her eyes flew open as the man said, "your time on earth is almost over" as he slid the needle into the port. She said, "WHO ARE YOU" and grabbed her chest as a sharp pain rivited through her, he said, "be still, we don't want anybody to hear you".

She reached for her call button but he grabbed it and put it where she couldn't reach it and said, "you are going to pay for what you did to Shane", she watched as he left the needle hanging to talk to her. He said, "he loved you, he loved you with all of his heart and you being the slut you are just messed up everything he had planned for the two of you".

Derek put Mia into the booster seat and quickly strapped her in and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "daddy loves you", he then kissed Matthew on the cheek and said, "daddy loves you to little man" before he shut the door. He hugged his mom and said, "be careful going home", Dave said, "if you need anything please let us know", Derek nodded his head and said, "will do Rossi, will do".

Hotch pushed the door open quietly and snuck around behind the man and said, "FBI FREEZE", he grabbed the needle and squirted the meds into her IV and said, "you are to late". The man then launched himself on Hotch and as they were rolling around on the floor wrestling for the gun Reid ran over and pulled the IV out of her arm and quickly called for the nurse.

Penelope said, "ca can can't br breatheeeee", he put the oxygen mask on and said, "HELPPPPPP WE NEED HELP IN HERE", Hotch punched the man in the stomach and took control of the gun. The man said, "oh no you don't" and head butted Hotch causing him to lose control of the gun, they wrestled for several seconds before the muffled sound of a gunshot blarred.

The doctors ran into the room and as a couple ran over to Penelope one watched as Hotch rolled off of the man and laid there on the floor gasping for air as he tired to catch his breath. One doctor said, "are you alright agent Hotchner"?, he said, "ye ye yes, just ch check on him", the doctor said, "he's still alive, I need a gurney hereeee".

Derek stood there smiling and waving as the car pulled away from the curve, he then headed through the door and toward the elevator, as he stepped inside several other people stepped inside and he smiled and waited for the doors to close. Hotch said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "she's having an anxiety attack", they stepped back and watched as they gave hooked a fresh line up to her and injected the medication into the port.

Derek blew out a deep breath wondering how much longer it was going to before the doors opened, he laid his head back and said to himself "she's only on the 2nd floor I should have taken the stairs. Reid held Penelopes hand and said, "it's alright Garcia, it's alright, you're safe, you're safe", she slowly started calming down.

The doctor that was working on the thug said, "I need some help over here, I'm losing him, I'm losing him", Reid watched as several doctors ran into the room and started working on the unconscious man on the gurney. Finally the elevator stopped on the second floor and after what seemed an eternity the doors started to open up.

As Derek stepped off the elevator he heard, "CODE BLUE" and at first he didn't pay much attention but when they added Penelopes room number at the end of that code blue he started running down the hall.


	24. Chapter 24

Panic Room-Ch 24

Derek ran into her room and said, "baby girlllll", Reid said, "she's alright, she's safe", he said, "I heard code blue and I", Hotch said, "and you thought they were talking about Penelope". He nodded his head yes as he walked over to her and took her hand in his, he said, "what the hell happened and who is that"?, Reid took a few minutes to fill him in on what had happened.

Derek said, "I never should have left her, how was I so stupid"?, Reid said, "you can't blame yourself for this Morgan, it isn't your fault, this is alllll on that prick Shane". Derek grinned and said, "well listen to you pretty boy", he said, "nobody hurts the people that I love and get's away with it" and they watched as he walked out of the room and headed toward the elevator.

Shane was laying with a huge smile on his face when he heard the code blue in Penelopes room, he moved in the bed and then moaned as a pain shot up his leg and he said, "it was all worth it". Reid flashed his FBI badge and smiled as he walked into the room, Shane said, "what do you want agent Reid"?, he walked over and leaned down to where only Shane could hear him.

Reid said, "you failed you sick bastard", Shane smiled and said, "I don't know what you mean, failed at what"?, he said, "you tried to break us, to destroy our family but you failed". Shane said, "is that so"?, Reid got so close that they almost bumped noses and said, "yes that's so", Shane said, "well if that were true you and your precious family wouldn't be here in the hospital now would you"?, Reid said, "you're going to jail and after this latest stunt you and your 2 surviving goons are going to spend the rest of your lives behind bars, that is if I don't kill you myself".

Shane said, "is that a threat"?, he smirked and said, "no Shane, that's a promise and theres a big difference", he then raised up and Shane said, "how's Penelope doing"?, Reid said, "she's alive and well". Shane said, "no she isn't, she's dead". Reid said, "no she isn't, I recognized your friend and we were able to stop your plan from succeeding".

Shane said, "no it can't be, it can't be", Reid laughed and said, "ohhhh but it is, Penelope, Derek and their newest addition are all fine", he said, "what do you mean newest addition"?, he said, "oh that's simple, Penelope is pregnant with her and Dereks third child". He said, "it isn't fair, it just isn't fair, why do they get all of the happiness and I get nothing"?, Reid said, "because they are amazing people that deserve happiness and you, well you don't".

Shanes mouth flew open and he said, "what do you mean I don't deserve happiness"?, he said, "well look at you", Shane listened as Reid said, "you hurt three of the most amazing women I have ever met, tried to rape and kill them and you think that you deserve happiness, no what you deserve is to be in a body bag like your friend in Penelopes room".

He said, "so he's he's"?, Reid said, "he's dead, Hotch shot him", Shane said, "GET OUT, GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTT AND LEAVE ME ALONE", Reid grinned as he walked to the door and said, "with pleasure, ohhhh but before I go you will be please to know that you will be leaving in about half an hour". He said, "leaving, where am I going to go"?, Reid smiled happily and said, "PRISON WHERE YOU BELONG" and then he turned around and headed out of the room heading back to rejoin his family.

Hotch looked up and saw Reid walking back into the room and said, "are you alright"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I am now", Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "where did you go"?, he said, "I had to pay a visit to somebody". Penelope opened her eyes and said, "wh wh what happened"?, the three men all gathered around her bed and Derek said, "Shane tried to have you killed sweetness".

She said, "is this ever going to be over"?, he said, "it's over sweetness, Shane will be leaving in the next few minutes to go to prision where he will spend the rest of his life". Penelope said, "what about a trial"?, Hotch said, "that's all just a formality, he knows that he's spending the rest of his life behind bars and there isn't anything he can do about it".

She sighed happily and said, "the baby, what about the baby"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "the baby is fine, Reid got the IV out before anything could get into your tubing". She looked at Reid and said, "thank you Spencer, thank you", he walked over and kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "you are welcome Garcia,  
family is there for family".

She smiled and said, "I love you Spencer Reid", he grinned and said, "I love you to Penelope Garcia Morgan", Derek said, "heyyyyyy get your own woman", he laughed and said, "speaking offffffff I better get back to Jayje and let her know that you are okay". As he turned to walk out of the room Penelope said, "can you tell her that I love her"?, he winked and said, "will do Garcia, will do" and then turned and headed out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Panic Room-Ch 25

JJ raised up when she saw Reid walking into the room and said, "Garcie, please tell me that she's alright"?, he walked over and put her hand in his and said, "yes sweetie she's fine, I promise". JJ laid back against the pillows and said, "ohhhhh thank goodness", he said, "Hotch was able to wrestle the man to the ground and I took her IV out before the meds could get into her system".

JJ said, "my hero", he kissed her lips gently and said, "how are you feeling"?, she sighed happily and said, "hurting and sore but better", he said, "I'm so glad that you are doing better". She said, "I can't wait for Shane to pay for what he did to us", Reid said, "he's going to be going to jail later today", she smiled and said, "I'm glad because I don't like the idea of him being so close to us".

Reid gently squeezed her hand and said, "that won't be a problem in a few minutes", she took a deep breath and said, "when can I go home"?, he said, "well it's going to be a few more days, maybe a week or so". She said, "but Spence", he said, "no buts Jayje, right now you need to be here so that they can watch you and make sure that you are alright", she nodded her head yes as she smiled down at her and said, "that's my girl".

Hotch smiled as he walked over to his wife, she opened her eyes and said, "I heard a code blue in Penelopes room is she alright"?, he said, "easy Em, yes she's fine". She said, "what happened"?, he spent the next few minutes filling her in on everything that had happened, she said, "I can't believe that he tried to have her killed her in the hospital".

Hotch said, "he won't be a problem much longer", she said, "does that mean that he's going to be taken to jail soon"?, he said, "yes he will be taken into custody within the hour". Emily smiled and said, "that's great, I know that we will all feel better when once he is away from us", he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner", she smiled and said, "and I love you Mr. Hotchner".

Derek looked down at Penelope and realized how close he came to losing her again, he put her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you". He then sat down beside her bed and sighed as he watched her chest go up and down and up and down, as he watched he couldn't help but smile.

Shane was laying in his bed when several officers walked into his room with a nurse, one officer said, "this nice nurse is going to help you put your clothes on and then we are going to take you to jail when she's done". He let the nurse help remove his IV and help him on with his clothes and when they stood up he reached under his pillow and grabbed a knife.

The officer said, "where did you get that"?, he laughed and said, "come now you know that I have friends alllllll over the place", the officers kept their guns all aimed at Shane. He leaned down and smiled at the nurse and said, "you are beautiful but don't think for one minute that I won't plaster your blood all over these walls".

The nurse said, "pl pl please don't hurt me", he said, "well that all depends on these nice officers here", he said, "this is how it's going to be me and her are going to walk right out of this room and head up the hall". The officer said, "no, no you aren't", he stuck the knife deeper into her neck and she gasped in pain as blood slid down her neck.

The officer said, "just let her go and this will go down a lot easier", he laughed and said, "nooooooo it's my way or the tramp dies", Shane pushed the nurse toward the door and said, "gooooooo". The officers stepped back and watched as Shane headed up the hall toward the elevators with is arm wrapped tightly around the nurses neck.

Reid and Hotch heard the commotion and slipped out into the hall, Shane had his back to them and didn't realize that they were right there, Reid stepped forward and said, "let the girl go or else". Shane loosened his grip and they watched as the nurse ran up the hall screaming and crying, he said, "now what agent Reid"?,  
Hotch was on his left side and could see that Shane was getting ready to stab Reid with the knife.

Shane smiled and said, "goodbye Spencer" and turned quickly and jabbed his knife at Reid, Hotch stepped forward and shot Shane in the back, he turned and aimed his gun at Hotch and when he did Hotch shot 2 more times hitting him squarely in the chest. Reid and Hotch grinned as they watched his dead body fall to the floor with blood puddled at his side.


	26. Chapter 26

Panic Room-Ch 26

When Derek heard the gunshots he quickly jumped in front of Penelope and shielded her body with his and said, "that sounds like it came from the end of the hall baby girl". He slowly started making his way toward the door with is gun aimed and ready, he slowly opened the door and saw Hotch and Reid surrounded by several officers and stepped out into the hall.

Hotch said, "it's Shane, he tried to take the nurse and we took him out", Derek said, "so he's"?, and Reid said, "he's dead", Derek took a deep breath and said "is it wrong for me to be glad that the bastard is dead"?, Hotch and Reid in unison said, "nope". Derek said, "I better get back to Penelope and let her know what's going on".

Reid and Hotch decided that they needed to go check on their wives to as the trio went their seperate ways, Derek walked back into Penelopes room and she said,  
"what happened, is everybody alright"?, she tried to raise up and a pain shot through her chest". She cluthced at her chest as tears streamed down her cheek, he said, "easy sweetness, easy".

When she caught her breath he said, "Shane tried to take a nurse and escape but Hotch and Reid handled it and now he can't hurt you anymore", she said, "really,  
he can't hurt us anymore"?, he shook his head and said, "not anymore baby girl". She said, 'I can't wait to get out of here", he laughed and said, "well baby it's going to be quite a while before you are able to go home", she fake pouted and said, " but I don't like hospitals", he said, "I know you don't baby girl but you need to be here right now so that they can take care of you"

She said, "how are things with the house"?, he said, "our new home is almost ready, they are moving our stuff in Friday", she smiled and said, "really"?, he winked at her and said, "yes really". She said, "don't forget the swin", he said, "the swingset and sand box are already at the house along with a few surprises that they are going to love".

Jack looked at Henry and said, "I can't wait for mommy to come home", Henry said, "me either, I miss her so much", Matthew ran over and said, "nana said that she has cookies and milk for us in the kitchen". Henry smiled and said "ohhhhhh come on it's her chocolate chip and they are awesomeeeeeeee" as they all ran toward the kitchen.

JJ readjusted herself in the bed and listened as Reid told her what had happened a few minutes earlier in the hall, she looked up at him and said, "but he's really gone this time, right"?, he said, "he is really gone, he can't hurt us anymore". She sighed as she relaxed on the bed and said, "now we can concentrate on getting better and going home", he nodded his head yes in agreement before kissing her gently on the lips.

Emily looked up at Hotch and said, "does that sick bastard ever give up"?, Hotch said, "he's not going to bother anybody any more Em", she said, "what do you mean Aaron"?, he put her hand in his and said, "Reid and I took care of him". She smiled and said, "now PG's safe", he nodded his head and said, "now we all are", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I love you Aaron", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "and I love you Em" as he sat down beside her on the bed.

Derek sat there holding Penelopes hand as she slept, as he looked down at her face he saw how peaceful she was and he took a deep breath knowing that his wife and the women he thinks of as sisters are now safe. He felt his cell buzzing, he took it off his side and grinned when he saw pictures that his mom was sending to him.

He flipped through the pictures and saw the kids eating cookies and drinking milk, he smiled when he saw one of them all piled up on Dave and the huge smile on Daves face said it all. The next picture was of Mia sleeping in Daves arms, he smiled down at his cell and said, "you're safe now baby, you all are", he slowly brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it.

The final picture was of Jack, Henry and Matthew as they laid piled up sleeping on the couch and the caption under the picture were my heroes, he smiled and said, "that they are momma, that they are" as he put his cell back on his belt and gently squeezed his wifes hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Panic Room-Ch 27

The next few weeks flew by and JJ and Emily were currently resting at home with their men and children by their sides, Emily opened her eyes and smiled when Hotch and Jack carried her dinner to her. She said, "ohhhh and what have my men got for me"?, Jack said, "we fixed your favorites mommy", she said, "ohhhhhhh it smells and looks yummy" as they put the tray in her lap.

JJ smiled as she looked up at Henry and said, "can you get mommy some water"?, he hugged her and said, "yes mommy" as he ran through the house and came back with a bottle of water. She said, "thank you sweetheart", he said, "you're welcome mommy", he handed her the remote and said, "here you go", she said, "ohhhhh is it time for our movie"?, he nodded his head and said, "yepppppp and daddy is fixing the popcorn".

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "come on sweetness don't pout on me", she said, "I'm so tired of this place handsome, I just want to go home, to our new home and relax". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I know baby, I know but you need to stay until the doctor releases you", he slid his hand down to her growing baby bump and said, "hello in there this is daddy again".

Penelope laughed and said, "you can actually see my baby bump now", he leaned down and kissed her on the stomach and said, "daddy loves you and your mommy soooo much and I can't wait to get you two home". Penelope caressed Dereks cheek and said, "and we love you to hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "I can't wait for you to see the new house".

She said, "I can't wait either", she rubbed her stomach and said, "can you believe it that soon this little bundle will be here"?, he said, "I can hardly wait to hold him or her". She bit down on her lip and said, "we need to think about names", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "that we do sweetness, that we do" as he sat down on the side of the bed.

Hotch laughed as Emily handed him the tray back and said, "that was delicious, thank you both soooooo much for taking such good care of me", Hotch kissed her gently on the lips and said, "we love you". She caressed his cheek and said, "I don't know what I would do without you, either of you", he said, "well you're lucky because we aren't going anywhere".

Reid turned the movie off and smiled as he noticed his wife had fallen asleep, he said, "go ahead up and get ready for bed and I'll tuck you in after I get mommy tucked in okay"?, he nodded his head and said, "okay daddy". Henry leaned over and kissed JJ on the cheek and whispered, "good night mommy I love you" before turning around and heading up the stairs.

Reid leaned down and picked her up and started carrying her up the stairs, she opened her eyes and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "nothings wrong, we're going to go to bed". She said, "uhhhh Spence I can walk", he said, "I know but you looked so sweet and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up", she smiled as he put her down on the bed and covered her up.

JJ watched as he headed toward the door, she said, "where are you going"?, he said, "I'm going to go tuck Henry in", she said, "tell him I love him", he winked at her as he headed out of the room. After tucking Henry in and telling him goodnight and that him and JJ loved him he turned the light off and made his way back toward their room and couldn't help but smile as he found her sound asleep.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what's on that sexy mind of yours baby girl"?, she said, "I was thinking about names handsome, names for this little miracle right here" as she rubbed her stomach. He raised up and said, "I've been thinking of names to", she said, "oh you have huh"?, he laughed and said, "yeppppp", she said, "and what name have to picked for a girl"?, he said, "well I like several".

She said, "like what"?, he said, "I like the names Destiny, Alisha and Talia", she said, "ohhhh I love Talia", he winked at her and said, "and what were your names baby girl"?, she said, "welllllll I was thinking Maria, Annabelle or Delia". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "all good names sweetness, all good names and we have almost 5 months to pick our a name for a boy and a name for a girl".

Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as her husband gently kissed her lips


	28. Chapter 28

Panic Room-Ch 28

Penelope sat excitedly on the side of her bed, she was waiting patiently for the nurse to come with the wheelchair so she could get out of the hospital and finally head home after almost 4 weeks. Derek kissed her lips and said, "your chariot awaits madam", she laughed and as he helped her up off the bed and then gently into the wheelchair.

The nurse smiled and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she looked up and said, "ohhhhhh Shelly you have no idea how much", Shelly laughed and said, "Derek why don't you go ahead and bring the car around and by the time to get to the front I'll have your wife there waiting". Derek smiled and said, "sounds like a plan" he then turned and headed out of the room.

As they headed toward the elevator several nurses and doctors hugged her and waved as she went by, she said, "I want to thank all of you for everything that you did for me and Derek". Shelly said, "you were our favorite patient and you will definitley be missed", she said, "I'll miss you guys to, not the hospital mind ya but all of you, definitley" causing the nurses and doctors to laugh.

After they got onto the elevator she smiled and waved, after the doors closed she said, "I can't wait to see my babies, I've missed them sooooooo much", Shelly said,  
"I know you have and they have missed you just as much". She said, "I can't wait to see our new home, I mean I've seen pictures but from what Fran told me the pictures don't do the house justice".

When they headed out of the hospital Penelope was all smiles when she saw her husband standing there with the door open, he smiled and watched as Penelope slowly got up out of the wheelchair and turned around and sat down in the car. He hugged Shelly and said, "thank you for everything, you were all amazing", she said, "you are very welcome, just take care of our girl".

Derek laughed and said, "count on it", he then shut Penelopes door and said, "are you ready to head home goddess"?, she said, "more than ready handsome, take me home my love, take me home". He walked around the SUV and before getting inside waved at Shelly one final time, he then got into the car and slowly pulled away from the curb.

Penelope sighed happily as she looked out the window, Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she looked over at him and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan". She grinned and said, "so how are JJ and Em doing"?, he said, "they are great and should be going back to work soon", she said, "I am so glad to hear that".

Derek said, "they have had a rough road that's for sure but they fought hard and are back on track", she said, "I want to thank you", he said, "thank me, thank me for what"?, she said, "for staying by my side and helping me even when I tried to push you away". He smiled and said, "nothing or nobody is going to keep my from your side sweetness".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I love you with all my heart and after Shane, after he tried", Derek said, "that bastard can't hurt you anymore baby girl, we can start to focus on the rest of our lives with our family". She nodded her head and said, "that we can my love", she slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "that we can".

Derek said, "how is the litle one today"?, she laughed and said, "moving actually" and she put his hand on her stomach and he said, "wow, he or she is going to be a soccer star". Penelope laughed and said, "I believe you're right", a few minutes later they were pulling up in front of their new house, she said, "ohhhhh hotstuff it's beautiful".

He got out of the SUV and walked around and opened her door and helped her up, she said ,"that yard is amazing, ohhhhh and look at the huge porch swing", he said, "I thought you would like that". She kissed his cheek and said, "that I do", as they walked up the steps she said, "let's get the rest of our life started", he put the key into the door and said, "your wish is my command".

He pushed the door open and she laughed when she heard the group say, "SURPRISEEEEEEEEEE"


	29. Chapter 29

Panic Room-Ch 29

Penelope walked into the room and she was met by Matthew, Mia, Jack and Henry, she hugged them all and said, "ohhhhh I have missed you all soooooo much", Matty and Mia said, "we missed you to mommaaaaaaaa". Jack hugged her side and said, "are you alright aunt P"?, she kissed the top of his head and said, "I'm fine sweetie, a little sore but getting better everyday".

Henry said, "we've missed you", she ruffled his hair and said, "and I'm missed you to Henry", JJ and Emily quickly made their way over to their friend and spent the next few minutes hugging her. Fran and the girls walked over and hugged her and Fran said, "honey maybe you should sit down and rest", Desiree said, "how about I get you some tea"?, she said, "tea sounds great".

Sarah said, "momma fixed your favorite dessertttttt", she said, "ohhhhh not the double chocolate brownies"?, she nodded her head and said, "yepppppp", she said, "ohhhh Des can I"?, she said, "I'll bring you a few". She then hugged Dave, Hotch and Reid and thanked them for everything they did to help her and keep her safe, Reid smiled and said, "we're just glad that the three or should I say four of you are alright".

Penelope smiled and said, "we told the kids lastnight via skype", Dave said, "and how did they take it"?, Derek said, "they were excited, really excited", Reid said,  
"that's great news". Desi walked over to the table and sat her tea and brownies down and said, "there you go Penelope", she said, "thanks Desi", Fran said, "we thought that we would combine your homecoming party with the party for Jack and Henry".

She said, "that is a great idea", Derek said, "I agree with ya sweetness", Jack and Henry sat down on the couch with Penelope and she said, "I want to thank you both from the bottom of my heart". They listened as she said, "you were so brave and you were able to take care of each other and the twins and I will always and I mean I will always be grateful to the two of you".

Derek walked into the room and said, "and we wanted to get you both a little something" as he handed them both huge boxes, with the help of Reid and Hotch, Jack said,  
"you didn't have to get us anything uncle Derek". He said, "we know that we didn't have to but we wanted ot", they started opening their gifts and Jack said, "ohhhhh wowwwwwww, no way".

Henry pulled his out of the box and said, "I've been wanting one of these for a long time, thankssssssss", they had both got a new computer with several games that they had been wanting. Derek and Penelope in unison said, "you're welcome", Fran said, "alright how about we get this party startedddddd"?, Penelope laughed as the musuc started and the tables of food were pulled into the living room.

Penelope smiled as Derek pulled 2 smaller boxes out of his pocket and handed one to Matthew and the other to Mia, they walked over to Jack and Henry and handed them the boxes. When they opened them they pulled out 2 gold metals that said, "OUR HERO" on them, Matthew put Jacks over his head and smiled while Mia put Henrys over his head and kissed his cheek and said, "myyyyyyyy hero".

Derek said, "party now and then I will take you on a tour of our new house", she kissed his lips and said, "you have a deal handsome", Fran said, "since we are having a triple celebration I fixed a triple layer cake" and they all watched as the beautiful cake was wheeled into the room. The bottom layer was double choclate chip for Penelope, the second layer was chocolate and vanilla swirl for Jack and the top layer was vanilla for Henry.

The kids all ran over and said, "wowwwwwwwwwww" Jack said, "I love it nana Fran", she said, "I'm glad that you like it", Henry said, "ohhhhhh I love it, I love it sooo much". Fran hugged them and said, "now about we eat so that we can tear into this beautiful cake"?, they nodded their heads in agreement as the kids all ran over and with the help of Sarah and Desi got a plate of food and were helped over to the table.

Several hours later everybody started heading out, Penelope hugged everybody and thanked them for the amazing party and for taking care of the twins", Fran and Dave were the last to leave and she said, "I love spending time with my babies". Derek hugged and kissed his mom on the cheek and she whispered something into his ear that made him smile before walking out of the house.

Derek locked the house up and then spent the next several minutes showing his baby girl around their new house, before they left Sarah and Desiree got the twins down for the night so that Derek and Penelope could rest. Penelope loved everything, the house had 2 fireplaces in it, one in the living room and one in their bedroom, she loved her new home and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with her family all happy and healthy in their new home.

The house had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, a game room, a library and a office for Penelope and then outside was a huge pool and pool house and then to the side was of course a doghouse for Clooney, a huge swingset for the kids and their sand box. Penelope smiled when she saw a gazaboo at the end of the yard and a swing for them and not just any swing it was the swing that she had always wanted.

As they headed upstairs he wrapped his arm around her and said, "it's so good to have you home sweetness", she said, "and it's good to be here", they stepped into their room and she started yawning. He pulled back the covers and said, "here you go baby", she sat down and toed off her shoes and said, "this is amazing handsome", he then kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I just wanted a place that you and the twins and of course the newest addition can be safe and happy".

Before joining her on the bed he said, "and of course right here is our panic room", she said, "yes we definitley want one of those", he said, "that we do baby girl,  
that we do". He told her everything was the same as in the other one and she smiled knowing that her family was safe once again, she winked at Derek and said, "how about we get some rest".

Derek walked around and climbed into the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her and she said, "we'll my love, you've done it, we will definitley be safe here",  
he kissed the side of her neck and sighed happily as they closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Panic Room-Ch 30

The next several months passed by fast as Penelopes pregnancy progressed, she was now 8 months pregnant and practically glowing from happiness, she was allowed to work now but mostly did so from home so that she could be with the twins. Derek tried to spend at least 3 nights a week home when he could but the unsubs didn't always feel that way.

The team was currently gone on a case, a case they had unfortunately been on for almost a week, she missed her husband and the twins missed their daddy, Matthew climbed up on the couch with Penelope and said, "momma can we watch a mobie"?, she said, "sure, how about you go get your sister and we'll watch Nemo"?, he said, "nemoooooo"  
as he ran through the house in search of his sister.

Penelope slowly waddled into the kitchen and got the twins some snacks and carried them to the living room, when she sat down they ran into the living room and got on the floor in front of the couch and clapped their hands when the opening credits started rolling. Penelope sat back and relaxed against the couch and took a bite of a twizzler as the movie played on in the background.

Derek laid his head against the chair on the jet and sighed happily, he was almost home, about half an hour and he would finally be back with his wife and kids, he had really missed them, this was the longest he had been away from them since Penelope had gotten released from the hospital. Penelope smiled as she watched the twins as they had their full attention on the movie.

She picked the book up off the table and grabbed her stomach as a pain shot through her like lightening, she winced in pain and Matthew said, "are you awight momma"?,  
she said, "yeah baby mommy's fine". She then started reading her book and drinking her tea, the story was just starting to get good when she was hit with another hard pain.

Mia got up and said, "mommaaaa, what's wong"?, she said, "baby can you get mommy her cell phone"?, she nodded her head as she ran through to the kitchen, when she came back in Clooney was right by her side. Penelope rubbed Clooneys head and said, "good boy", he sat down and wagged his tail as Penelope started dialing Frans cell phone number.

After a few rings Fran said, "hi honey how are you"?, she said, "Fran I'm having pains", Fran said, "what kind of pains are you having, where are they"?, Penelope said,  
"they are starting in my stomach and going around to my side and back". Fran said, "I don't want to worry you but I think that maybe you are in labor", Penelope said,  
"I I I can't be".

Fran grabbed her things and said, "I'm on my way, I'll be there as fast as I can" as she ran out the door, Penelope heard the computer beeping letting her know that Derek was wanting to talk. Penelope said, "Mia can you go talk to daddy pleaseeeeeeeeee" as she was hit with another pain, Mia jumped up and ran over to the computer on the table and hit the button and grinned when she saw her daddys face.

Derek said, "hi baby girl, how are you"?, she said, "me good daddy, when you comin home"?, he said, "we're on the way now and daddy will be there soon", she said, "me glad daddy". Derek said, "where's mommy"?, Mia said, "she no feel good daddy, her waying on da couch", Derek said, "what's wrong with mommy"?, the little girl shrugged her shoulders and said, "me no no daddy".

He said, "can you turn the computer around so that I can see mommy"?, she said, "uh huhhhhhhhh" as she turned it around, Derek could see Penelope on the couch and he watched as she was hit with a sharp pain. Derek said, "Mia, go check on mommy", while Mia was running over Derek looked at Dave and said, "call momma I think that baby girl is in labor", Dave nodded his head yes as he pulled his cell out and dialed Frans number.

Mia looked Penelope up in the face and said, "you awight momma"?, she grabbed her stomach and said, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah baby mommy's fineeeeeeeeeee", Penelope looked up when she heard Derek say, "hang on sweetness, hang on". Penelope said, "it's to early, it's to early", Dave walked over and said, "Frans on the way over right now she said that Penelope is in labor".

Derek said, "she's only 8 months", Dave said, "don't worry Morgan, I've called and got medics in route to your place right now", Derek said, "did you hear that baby girl, help is on the way". A few minutes and a couple of sharp pains later Fran came running through the door, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh Fran somethings wrong, somethings wrong".

Fran said, "we need to get you covered up so that we can check and see how far dilated you are"?, she grabbed a throw off the back of the couch and said, "how long have you been having pains"?, she said, "not long why'?, she said, "because you are fully dilated and ready to deliver". Derek said, "we're on our way momma, we should be there in a few minutes".

Penelope moved on the couch and said, "ohhhhhh no", Derek and Fran said, "whatttt"?, she said, "my water just broke"


	31. Chapter 31

Panic Room-Ch 31

Fran said, "Mia, can you and Matthew go up to the bathroom and get nana some towels"?, they nodded their heads yes as they ran up the stairs, she used this time to go into the kitchen and get the first aid kit and bring it to the living room. Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "I love you to handsome", it wasn't long before she was hit with another contraction.

Hotch said, "we're getting ready to land", Derek said, "I love you Penelope and I'll be there soon", she said, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh be careful", he said, "always baby girl, always". Fran hit the button on the computer and said, "alright Penelope it won't be long before we neet our newest addition", she said, "Fran what if somethings wrong"?, she said, "this baby is going to be fine Penelope, just fine".

Mia and Matthew came running over and laid the towels down on the couch and she said, "thank you", Penelope said, "here comes another contraction ahhhhhhhhhhhh", Mia gently squeezed Matthews hand as he pulled her into the other room. Fran watched as they started coloring and said, "they're fine, they're fine", she nodded her head and did what Fran said as she said, "pushhhhhhhh".

Penelope gripped the side of the couch and pushed and pushed until Fran told her to stop, she said, "you are doing great Penelope, just great", she said, "I need my husband, I need Derekkkkkkkkkk". Fran said, "he's coming Penelope", she said, "I need to push, I need to push", she said, "push and don't stop till I tell you to stop okay"?, she said, "okayyyyyyy" as she started pushing.

Derek said, "come on man, I need to get to Penelope", Hotch said, "I'm driving as fast as I can", he said, "sorry Hotch, I'm just", he said, "you don't have to tell me you're sorry I would be in the same condition if it were Emily". Hotch, Derek and JJ were in one car while Dave, Reid and Emily were in the other as they raced toward Dereks place.

Fran said, "one more push Penelope and the baby will be here", she said, "I can't, I can't", she said, "yes you can, now on your next contration I need you to push for me". Penelope said, "here it comesssssss" and Fran said, "pushhhhhhhhhhhh" and a few seconds later the room was filled with the sound of the newest addition to the family crying.

Penelope collapsed against the arm of the couch and said, "how is the baby"?, Fran was cleaning the baby off and said, "ohhhhhh she's fine, she's just fine", Penelope said, "she"?, Fran smiled and said, "that's right momma here is your little girl", she cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a towel and smiled as she put her into her mommys arms.

Mia and Matthew ran over and Fran said, "would you like to meet your sister"?, they giggled as they walked closer and looked down at their little sister, Mia said,  
"she's so widdle". Penelope said, "don't worry in no time she's gonna be as big as you two", Matthew said, "she's pwetty momma", Penelope said, "she looks like you and your sister".

Penelope said, "ohhhhhh Fran", she said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "I feel another contraction", Fran checked and said, "ohhhhh it's time for baby number 2", she then took the little girl and laid her down on the couch and asked the twins to watch her. Fran said, "baby number 2 is a surprise isn't it"?, she said, "yes, we had no idea about this one" as a contraction went through her.

In the distance you could hear sirens and Fran said, "I need one of you to open the door for me", Matthew said, "I'll do it" and ran over to the door and opened it and said, "nana it's da ambuwance". Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh here comes another one", Fran said, "pushhhhhhh", Penelope pushed until Fran told her to stop and then she said, "you are doing great Penelope, doing just great".

They looked up and saw the medics pulling up in front of the house and Fran said, "okay one more push and then baby number 2 will be here", with tears streaming down her face Penelope said, "I need to push, I need to pushhhhhhh". Fran said, "pushhhhhhhhh" and Penelope pushed until she heard the cry of the baby filling the large room.

The medics ran into the house and over to Fran, Penelope and the new twins, Penelope said, "the baby, how is the other baby"?, Penelope said, "he's fine, he's perfect Penelope" as she cut the cord and cleaned the baby up and put him in his mommys arms. The SUV's pulled up in front of the house and when Derek ran inside he saw the meidcs checking on Penelope.

He ran over and Penelope said, "meet the newest additions", he said, "wait, additions, like plural"?, Fran handed him the little girl and said, "Derek I would like for you to meet your daughter". Penelope smiled and said, "and I would like for you to meet your son", he said, "tw tw twins"?, Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

The team moved closer and smiled as they looked down at the newest members of their clan


	32. Chapter 32

Panic Room-Ch 32

A couple of hours later Penelope was laying in her hospital bed holding her beautiful twins in her arms, she kissed her daughter and then her son and said, "mommy loves you both so much". Derek walked into the room and said, "and how is my beautiful family"?, Penelope looked up and said, "we're fine, tired but fine, how are you my chocolate drop"?, he headed over to her bed and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and then kissed the twins on the top of the head and said, "I'm perfect sweetness, just perfect".

She said, "would you like to hold your daughter"?, he said, "I would love to", he reached down and took the little bundle into his arms and said, "you are so beautiful,  
you look so much like your mommy". The baby squirmed in his arms and he said, "so how are you feeling"?, she said, "I'm exhausted but amazing", she looked down at her son and said, "he looks so much like you and Matty".

Derek said, "well I have some good news", she looked up and said, "ohhhhh good news, I like it already", Derek laughed and said, "Strauss has given us all a vacation and it starts when you get out of the hospital". She said, "really"?, he said, "yepppppp and we have 3 weeks off sooooo Hotch, Dave, Reid and I were talking and we were thinking that maybe we could go somewhere tropical".

Penelope said, "somewhere tropical like where"?, Derek said, "Dave has a huge house at the beach in Maui and we were thinking that we could go there", Penelope smiled and said, "Maui, did you say Maui"?, he said, "I did but if you don't". Penelope quickly said, "ohhhhh I want, I want", he laughed and said, "good ohhhh and my sisters want to come and watch the kids so that we can have some time to rest, especially you".

She smiled and said, "that sounds great, I love family vacations", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "but there is something that we need to do first", she said, "what's that"?, he said, "we need to pick out names for the twins". She laughed and said, "ohhhh that we do", he said, "I know that we had a few names picked out already but I came up with two names that I think are perfect".

Penelope said "ohhhhhhhh lay them on me hotstuff", he grinned and said, "what about Sophia Francine and Steven James", she said, "ohhhhh I love them", he said, "really because if you don't then". She said, "no I love them, they are perfect", she looked down and said, "hello Steven James Morgan", the little boy started moving in her arms and she said, "I think he likes it".

Derek looked down at the bundle in his arms and said, "and hello Sophia Francine Morgan", the little girl stuck her little arm up and he said, "ohhhhh she likes it sweetness, she likes it". They looked up when they heard a knock at the door, Penelope said, "come in, come in", the entire clan walked into the room including Jack,  
Henry, Mia and Matthew.

Fran said, "how is everybody doing"?, Derek said, "we're fine", Penelope said, "hotstuff was just telling me about our vacation", JJ said, "and I can hardly wait to get on that beach and just lay". Emily said, "ohhh I want to get in the water", she looked at Penelope and said, "and what do you want to do PG"?, she yawned and said,  
"I'm going to sit and resttttt".

Sarah smiled and said, "Desi and I can't wait to be able to spend time with our neices and nephews", Fran said, "and of course I'm going to spoil them all rotten while we are away". Dave kissed her gently on the lips and said, "of course you are Bella", Penelope said, "would you like to hold your grandson"?, she said, "I would love to".

As she was holding the baby Derek looked up and said, "pretty boy we were hoping that you and JJ would do us the honor of being Stevens godparents", JJ and Reid looked at each other and then at Derek and said, "we'd love to". Penelope smiled at Emily and said, "my raven haired beauty would you and bossman do us the honor of being Sohpias godparents"?, they grinned at each other and Hotch said, "we would be honored to be her godparents".

Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "I love you goddess" as he kissed her temple, Matthew and Mia jumped up on the bed and sat with their parents as Derek and Penlope held them in their arms and looked around the room at all of the smiling, happy faces.


	33. Chapter 33

Panic Room-Ch 33

Penelope smiled as she watched her twins swimming in the water with their daddy right beside them splashing around, she looked over at JJ and Emily and said, "what are we going to do with our babies"?, Emily took a sip of lemonade and said, "just let em play PG". JJ sighed happily as she pulled her sunglasses down and said, "I love it here, it's so beautiful".

Emily said, "we sooooo needed this don't you think"?, Penelope and JJ nodded their heads in agreement and Reid walked over and said, "is there anything I can get for you ladies"?, Penelope said, "I think we're good sweetie". JJ winked at her husband and said, "welllllll you could give me a kiss", he dropped down on his kness and said, "yes mammmmm" as his lips crashed against hers.

Desiree walked over to Penelope and said, "I think she is wanting her mommy", Penelope caressed her daughters cheek and said, "how is mommys angel"?, the little girl started squirming around in Penelopes arms and Desiree said, "I think she's hungry" as she handed the bottle down. Penelope said, "how is" and Desi said, "he's sleeping in his grandpas arms".

Derek came out of the water when he saw Penelope with one of the babies and said, "is everything going okay"?, Penelope said, "your daughter is hungry and your son is sleeping". He leaned down and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "are you feeling okay sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "I feel amazing handsome, so so relaxed".

He looked at Emily and JJ and said, "what about you ladies how are you feeling"?, the grinned and said, "amazing" in unison, Derek laughed and said, "well if you need anything I'll be in the water playing around with the kids" as he turned and ran toward the water. Penelope grinned and said, "there goes my oldest baby", JJ and Emily nodded their heads in agreement and said, "soooooo true" causing the three to laugh.

Emily looked at Penelope and said, "how are you really doing PG"?, she said, "I'm sore but good, so so good", JJ said, "have you thought about what happened"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "not as much anymore, I want to focus on my wonderful family". JJ said, "I couldn't agree with you more", Emily said, "Aaron and I still haven't, well we haven't".

JJ said, "yeah neither have Spencer and I, it's like he's afraid he will break me", Penelope said, "it will take them a while to get over what happened", JJ said, "I love Spencer but I need him to see me as his wife not the victim". Emily said, "me to Jayje, I just want to be able to hold my husband and for him to make slow and passionate love to me, is there anything wrong with that"?, Penelope said, "definitely not".

Little did they know that Hotch was standing behind them getting a bottle of water, he walked over to Derek and said, "can you guys keep an eye on Jack and Henry for a while"?, he said, "yeah sure, is something wrong"?, he said, "no but from what I just heard JJ and Em are needing a little one on one time with us". Derek said, "have fun and don't worry about the kids".

Hotch walked over to Reid and whispered something into his ear, he glanced at JJ and smiled as they made their way toward their wives, Reid held out his hand and said,  
"Mrs. Reid can I see you for a minute"?, she put her hand in his and said, "sure, is something wrong"?, he pulled her up and crashed his lips against and when they pulled apart she said, "wh what was that"?, he said, "Garcia we'll see you later, it's time for me to spend some quality time with my wife".

He then intertwined fingers with JJ as they headed across the sand, Emily sighed happily as Aaron said, "how about you and I journey upstairs and take a nap"?, she said, "I'm not tired"?, he said, "neither am I". Emily jumped up and said, "a nap sounds good, catch ya later PG". Penelope laughed and said, "have fun Em", as she watched them heading across the beach heading toward their beach house.

Dave smiled and said, "it's about time", Derek said, "I definitley agree with you Dave", Fran walked out into the water and said, "so I was thinking that maybe we could take the kids out for pizza later that way the lovebirds can have some time alone". Dave kissed her on the lips and said, "pizza sounds great", Derek watched as Matthew and Mia were playing in the sand and Jack and Henry were kicking the soccer ball back and forth.

Sarah and Desi were now holding the twins as Penelope was making her way toward her husband, she intertwined fingers with her chocolate adonis and said, "how about you and I take a walk"?, he winked at her and said, "count me in sweetness". Dave wrapped his arms around Fran and said, "have fun", Derek laughed and said, "we'll see you guys later" as they headed up the sand.

Fran sighed happily and said, "this has been the best few weeks, we all needed this, we needed to get away from our problems and just focus on our family and healing up". Dave kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I agree with you Bella", Fran looked over her shoulder and saw that Henry and Jack were now helping the twins as they played in the sand working on sand castles.

Dave said, "something tells me that when Henry and Mia get older we're going to have another Morgan/Garcia relationsip on our hands", she laughed and said, "you might be right my love" as they maded their way back toward the kids.


	34. Chapter 34

Panic Room-Ch 34

Their vacation was amazing but sadly there were packing their things to head home, the time passed by so fast and it was time for them to head back home and back to work. Penelope smiled as she put her son into his carseat and said, "you look so much like your daddy and when you get older you are going to be a a heartbreaker just like him".

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "I wish we didn't have to go home", she relaxed into his arms and said, "me to my love but time and no unsub waits for nobody". He laughed and said, "sad but true goddess" as he walked over to close their suitcases and get them ready for the bell boy, Penelope took a deep breath as she looked out the window at the amazing view again.

JJ walked into the room and said, "ahhhhhhhhh do we have to go home"?, she said, "sadly we do Jayje, sadly we do", JJ said, "Spence and Henry are playing with Matthew and Mia in our room". She said, "I figured that was where they went to", she said, "yeah Desi brought them over and Henry and Jack are having a blast with them", she said, "we're very lucky Jayje, we have some amazing kids".

She said, "that we do Garcie, that we do", Penelope said, "have your heard anything from Em and bossman today"?, she leaned in and said, "they were spending a little more quality time before we leave". She cackled and said, "something tells me that maybe that maybe we are going to hear soon that we are going to have some more new additions to our family".

Penelope said, "ohhhh more babies for me to spoil, I can't wait", they looked around when Emily came into the room with a huge smile on her face, Penelope said, "well I can tell that you and bossman had some fun". Emily said, "ohhhhhhhhh fun isn't the word PG", JJ said, "yeah Spence and I were in our own little world lastnight after Henry went to sleep.

Derek came over and said, "well everything is packed and ready to go", Penelope said, "well then I guess we better get the twins and head out", he kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "that we do baby girl". He headed out of the room and came back a few minutes later with Matthew and Mia right behind him, they ran over to her and Mia said, "I had fun momma".

Penelope said, "that's good baby, mommy's glad", Derek grabbed one of the twins and Fran the other as they made their way out of the room and toward the elevators at the end of the hall. It took a few minutes to get everybody into the cars and headed to the airport, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you so much baby girl".

She squeezed his hand and said, "and I love you handsome, always have and always will", she then laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed happily, it wasn't long before they were pulling up at the landing strip. While they boarded the plane their luggage was being loaded, JJ smiled because when she got on the plane Henry and Mia were playing while Jack and Matthew were talking about what fun they had on vacation.

As the flight home started the couples all cuddled up and watched as the children continued playing, Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you and I love our family". She looked up at him and said, "and we all love you to" as she leaned in for another kiss, they pulled apart to the sound of their newest additions starting to cry.

Derek grabbed his daughter and Penelope her son, Derek said, "ohhhh somebody needs a clean diaper yes they do" causing the little boy to cackle out, Penelope checked her daughter and said, "she's dry, she must be hungry". Derek said, "after I change his diaper I'll feed him sweetness", she winked and said, "thank ya handsome" as she headed over to get the bottles ready.

About half an hour later Derek and Penelope snuggled back up and sighed happily as they looked around and saw that all of the kids were sleeping, he rested his head against hers and closed his eyes and it didn't take long before they had both drifted off to sleep.

One chapter left


	35. Chapter 35

Panic Room-Ch 35

The Epilogue- 15 Years Later

A very nervous Mia is pacing back and forth across the room with her sister now 15 years old running after her, Sophie says, "stop pacing sis, you are going to wear out a hole in the floor". Mia said, "I can't help it sissy, I'm nervous", Penelope said, "honey being nervous on your wedding day is normal", she looked up and said, "it is"?, Penelope, JJ, Emily, Fran and Mia's other sister 10 year old Daphne say, "yesssss" in unsion.

Derek, Reid, Matthew, Jack and Steven are watching as Henry paces, Reid says, "son nerves is normal when you are marrying the love of your life", he looked up and he said, "I've loved Mia since we were little". Derek said, "and she's loved you to Henry", he said, "I would never do anything to hurt her, I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives loving her".

Reid smiled as he saw his 15 year old son walking into the room, he said, "Where's your sister"?, Neil said, "Rissa is with mom", Hotch said, "do you know where my daughter Rebecca is"?, he said, "I think I saw her heading toward the bathroom a few minutes ago. Rebecca was his 15 year old daughter that was conceived on that much needed vacation, it wasn't long after the family all returned from their vacation that JJ and Emily started getting nauseated and sure enough a few weeks later they both found out that they were pregnant.  
Hotch and Dave walked into the room and Dave said, "it's time, are you ready"?, he took a deep breath and said, "more than ready" as he followed Derek and Reid out the door. When they got into the hall Derek said, "if you will excuse me I'm going to go and get the bride" and Henry watched as he disappeared around the corner, it was then when Reid put his arm around his sons shoulder as they stepped into the front of the church.

Mia was hugging her mom when there was a knock at the door, Daphne opened the door and said, "hi daddy", he smiled down and said, "hello baby girl, is your sister about ready"?, she said, "yepppppp, is it time"?, he said, "it sure is, so you need to go with auntie Desi and Sarah and get ready okay"?, she said, "okay daddy" before she grabbed her flowers and headed out the door.

Penelope hugged her daughter and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to momma", Fran hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look so beautiful",  
she said, "I love you both so much". JJ and Emily hugged her and said, "we'll see you out front", she said, "thank you both for everything", JJ smiled and said, "that's what family is for baby" before the duo headed out toward the front of the church.

Derek held out his arm and said, "you will always be my baby", she kissed his cheek and said, "and you will always be my daddy, the one that was always there to keep me safe". He said, "are you ready to do this"?, she took a deep breath and said, "more than ready daddy" as they turned and headed out into the hall, when they got to the double doors Sophie smiled and said, "you are so beautiful sissy, isn't she daddy"?, Derek said, "she sure is, she looks just like her mommy".

Henry took a deep breath and watched as the doors opened and Daphne started making her way up the aisle, followed closely by Sophia, when they got to the front the music changed to the bridal march and everybody stood up and turned to face the back of the church. Derek smiled as they started making their way toward the front of the church.

The closer they were getting to him the more nervous Henry was getting but when Derek put Mias hand in his all of the fear and nerves went away, Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you" before going over to stand with Penelope. The minister smiled and said, "dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Amelia and Henry".

As the service continued Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and sighed happily, the vows were beautiful as Henry spoke of the beautiful little girl he fell in love with and how she would always own his heart. He continued to say how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together and that he would tell and show her everyday how much he loved her.

Mia looked into the eyes of the love of her life and told of her undying love for him, how he was the only man she would ever love and that she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as the minister said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

They stood there and the minister said, "Henry you may now kiss your bride", he smiled as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Reid. She smiled and said, "and I love you Mr. Reid, now and forever", he grinned as he leaned back in for another kiss, when they pulled apart this time it was to the clapping and cheering of their families.

At the reception Derek watched as the newlyweds danced their way across the floor he smiled knowing that his baby girl was safe in the arms of her loving husband, he took a deep breath and sighed. He felt someone take him by the hand, he smiled and said, "shall we Mrs. Morgan"?, she laughed and said, "we shall Mr. Morgan" as the happy couple took their place on the floor with the rest of the couples.

As Penelope looked around she knew that her family had been through a lot and she knew that no matter what would happen that they would always be there for each other and that family was the most important thing. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter lean in and kiss her husband, she hoped that Mia and Henry would have a long and happy life together like her and her hotstuff had.

Mia looked at Henry and said, "have I told you how handsome you are today"?, he laughed and said, "I believe you have and might I add that you my beautiful wife look so amazing". She said, "why Mr. Reid you are so sweet", he said, "and I am the luckiest man in the world", she kissed his lips and said, "and I am the luckiest woman in the world" as the two shared another kiss.


End file.
